The Prophecy
by illman
Summary: The key to defeating the Wraith may lie in an ancient prophecy. But are John and Teyla willing to pay the price? Sheyla COMPLETE
1. The Proposal

_RATING: PG for some violence and language later on  
SEASON: set 3 years after they have arrived on Atlantis  
MAJOR CHARACTERS: mainly John Sheppard and Teyla Emmagen  
DISCLAIMERS: The characters, setting, etc, all belong to MGM, Gecko, the Sci-Fi Channel.... I own nothing.  
NOTE: Any mangled science, botched sentences and general oversights are my fault. We haven't seen a lot about the Athosian culture yet, so I'm making up many of the details.  
SUMMARY: The key to defeating the Wraith may lay in an ancient prophecy. But are John and Teyla willing to pay the price?  
ACKNOWLEDGEMENT: Can you blame a fic on bad planning? This fic got started a while ago when I had an entire day to kill at the airport waiting for a flight. .  
FEEDBACK: Sure  
SPOILERS: nothing specific_

The city of Atlantis was bustling with excitement. There were no missions scheduled for this day and must of the Athosians had come from to mainland to the city to witness the extraordinary event of a double solar eclipse. Both of the suns of the Atlantian solar system would be covered by a moon.

This was, as thanks to Dr. McKay, everyone knew by now, an extremely rare occurrence that only happened every 12 640 Atlantian years.

While the phenomenon would also be visible from the mainland, the city was in the perfect position to observe the event. Many of the Athosians had been a bit anxious about the prospect of a double solar eclipse. They had seen the sun of their native planet go dark before and, lacking any knowledge about what had happened, the event had caused fear.

But the scientists from Earth had explained how a solar eclipse worked and now most of the Athosians, while still nervous, were rather curious to see it.

John Sheppard had big plans for the day. The solar eclipse was just a convenient detail, providing the prefect background for his plan.

The third anniversary of their arrival on Atlantis was coming up in two months. They still hadn't found a means to contact Earth, but it didn't matter to him anymore.

Atlantis was his home. Especially now. He'd always liked Teyla, but over time, their relationship had changed, subtly at first, but eventually they had crossed the boundaries of friendship. They had been a couple for the past one and a half year. Both of them had known that this meant that she couldn't stay on his team anymore. Now, she sometimes joined other teams on their missions and oversaw the training of Athosians that took an interest in being included in the explorations of the Atlantians.

Today, John was going to take their relationship to the next level and propose to her. He had been planning for weeks, trying to find acceptable rings, which he had finally found on a bazaar like market on an alien planet they had visited two weeks ago. He had found the perfect spot, a low balcony in a uninhabited section of the city, where they wouldn't be disturbed and could still admired the solar eclipse. He checked his pocket one more time, making sure he had the rings.

Now all that was missing was Teyla. She was supposed to meet him at his quarter five minutes ago. At this very moment, the door chimed. He opened it with a thought. Teyla was standing in the doorframe, looking unusually apprehensive. John greeted her with a kiss.

"Come, let's go. I found the prefect spot to watch the solar eclipse. But we have to hurry if we want to see it all."

Teyla didn't reply, but followed his fast pace to the balcony.

The solar eclipse was truly a sight worth seeing. Seeing the two moons nearly simultaneous move over the two suns with such remarkable precise made him wonder whether there wasn't some kind of order to the universe which often seemed chaotic and random.

He committed the sight to memory, knowing he was one of the few human beings to ever have seen a double solar eclipse. He wrapped his armed around Teyla's waist, pulling her closer.

"It's magnificent."

"My people believe it is a bad omen." Teyla said hesitantly.

John had the feeling that she had originally wanted to say something else.

"But that was before you knew what really happens." He said softly, trying to ease the tension to he could feel in her shoulders as she leaned on him.

"True. It just takes time to abandon old beliefs. We have a lot to learn from your people." She moved closer to him and he could feel her body relax. He turned his head and kissed her on the cheek before slowing letting go of her and turning to face her. He looked her in the

eyes, once again, amazed by her beauty.

"Teyla, do you want to become my wife?" he pronounced the words, that he had rehearsed a thousand fold in his mind.

At first Teyla looked surprised, staring at him, obviously processing what he had just said.

But instead of breaking out in a smile, surprised made way to shock and fear. She continued to stare at him, not saying anything.

He stood like paralyzed, completely unprepared for how the events were unfolding.

What had he done wrong? The question resounded in his mind over and over as he stood, still holding the ring, offering it to Teyla.

"John." She finally whispered.

"I cannot." She'd found her usual confident voice again. "I'm sorry." She added as she ran from the balcony.

TBC


	2. Retreat

_A/N: This is a more introspective chapter, mostly from John's perspective. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Regarding the two suns, a friend and I came to that conclusion at 3 a.m. (but we were pretty high on caffeine). Sorry about the spelling and punctuation, English is my 3rd language and I have no beta reader for this fandom._

_**The Prophecy**_

_Chapter 2_

Moving as quickly and quietly as possibly, Teyla moved through the station, hoping that she wouldn't run into any of her people. She fought hard to keep her emotions under control. She knew she had done the right thing, but the hurt look on John's face nearly driven her to tears, making her wish there was something she could to take make it easier for him, for both of them.

Luckily most of her people were still on the balconies watching the solar eclipse. A leader should not show weakness in public. People needed to believe that their leaders were strong. Teyla hadn't cried in front of someone else since she was very young. Growing up with the constant threat of the Wraith, she had experienced the loss of friends and family at a too young age. When she had lost her parents, she had not shed a tear in public, only days later, when she had fled into the forest to be finally alone, she had finally mourned their loss.

The corridors of the station seemed longer than ever, before she finally reached her quarters. Before she and John had gotten together she had often considered rejoining her people on the mainland to be more in touch with the Athosian community, but as her their relationship had grown, their had been no question that she would stay on Atlantis.

She opened the door to her room, sinking down on the floor, leaning against the wall as soon as the door had closed behind her. Finally alone where no-one could see here, she let go of the control that she forced upon her emotions. She allowed the tears to fall, for the first time in many years.

----------

John was stunned after Teyla's sudden departure. He stood there rooted to the spot, unable to process what had just happened. Like in trance, he pocketed the ring and walked back to his room, oblivious to his surroundings.

If he met anyone, he didn't notice, he functioned on autopilot as he walked through the station, mentally opened the door, put the box containing the rings back on the shelf and lied down on the bed, staring blindly on the ceiling. He had no idea how much time had passed when the initial shock of Teyla's refusal started to fade and his brain kicked back into action, analysing what had happened.

It had been totally out of the blue. He had been so sure, not for a moment had he considered that Teyla might reject his proposal. But she hadn't even given it a second thought. She hadn't asked for time to consider her decision. She had declined in no uncertain terms, without explanation, without invitation to talk about her reasons. She had said 'no' and then left.

John sat up on his bed, resting his chin on his drawn up knees. He considered himself a good judge of character and this ability had come in hand more than once on missions. How could have misjudge Teyla that badly? He had thought he knew her very well. After all they had been together for quite a while. He'd been convinced that she shared his feelings and was equally invested in their relationship. Sure, they had never talked much about feelings, they both were not the types for big words, but actions spoke for themselves, didn't they? And as for as actions, in and out of the bedroom were concerned, things were going great.

So how was it possible that he had misjudged her so completely? It was true that they had never really talked about her native culture. Teyla had made the choice to live among the humans in Atlantis and had been eager to learn about Earth and its cultures.

In many ways she adapted to the ways of the humans. John had never pressed her to share about her culture heritage, figuring that if she wanted to do so, she would. Maybe she had taken his failure to ask her as disinterest on his part. He had to admit that he was not too eager to get involved in the more spiritual aspects of the Athosian culture.

Maybe they had also made a mistake by ignoring each other's past. Teyla had asked him a lot about Earth in general, but she had never enquired about his life prior to coming to Atlantis. He had shared some tid-bits, but had not really told her much about his past. It was the same with Teyla. He knew that she had grown up on the planet they had first encountered the Athosians on, but he knew little else about her live prior to meeting her.

Suddenly he was seeing all the mistakes he had made. He didn't know what to do now. He had proposed marriage before. Back then he had been 22 years old and very drunk, but at least the-bride-to-be had accepted. It was later that he wished that she hadn't.

Was a rejected proposal a break-up? How did it work for the Athosians anyways? He realized that there was a lot he didn't know. Maybe Teyla had a problem with him having been married before. But then why hadn't she said so. Halling, who at one point had to have a female partner, hadn't remarried. Did the Athosians believe in one partner for life?

Determination replaced the pain and numbness that he felt. He was going to get to the bottom of this. He doubted that going to Teyla right now was a good idea, giving her rapid departure earlier that day. Right now they were both going to need some time.

TBC


	3. Further Education

_**The Prophecy**_

****

_Chapter 3_

It couldn't get much worse, doubts about Teyla's true feeling had already snuck into his thoughts and only the truths could drive out the doubts.

Due to the solar eclipses, there were only regular supply runs scheduled, but no off-world missions. Sheppard was in luck. Sergeant Stackhouse was more than willing to trade his supply run to the Mainland with him.

The formalities of the supply run were quickly concluded. In contrast to Teyla, Halling was always eager to educate humans about the Athosians culture. He regretted that aside from the anthropologists and some linguists who had taken interest in the use of Ancient in Athosian prayers, few humans took any interest in the culture of the people they shared a planet with. Halling greeted John amicably, and John was sure that he knew about his relationship with Teyla, but Halling didn't mention it, but instead invited him to share a meal with him. If Halling was surprised by the turn the conversation was taking, he didn't show it.

"To ensure the survival of our people, we marry as soon as we are adults. If a couple has formed, it is allowed to marry, otherwise, families arrange a marriage. Your scientists told me that this practise is also common in some parts of your planet. The problem our people face is that many of each new generation often do not reach adult age."

"Do you ever marry a second time?"

"Yes, some of us do. It depends on the person's age and whether there are any available partners. I'll remarry when Jinto is older. I have already chosen my wife to be." Halling told him freely.

"So Teyla was married as well?" John dared to ask.

"Yes, of course. Like all adult Athosians. Her husband Vanen died in the same attack in which I lost my wife Ilia. " Halling answered.

"Is Teyla already set to remarry?" John thought of Halling who already had chosen his next wife. The concept of such technical marriage planning, purely geared to the survival of the people, seemed alien to him.

"No. Teyla told me that you are a close friend. Are you considering taking her as your wife?"

"I already asked her. It didn't go well." John winced it the painful memory. "I guess I just wanted to make sure that I didn't commit some kind of cultural offence or violated a custom of yours."

There was a pause before Halling finally answered.

"I'm sure you didn't offend her. Teyla is very open to your culture. But you should have come here before your proposal to her." Halling paused again. "We think you are one of them. I knew that she would reject you."

John stared at Halling, barely believing what he had just heard. Was he the only one he thought that Teyla was truly in love with him while everyone else knew that he was just her favourite boytoy. He had always chalked up the failure of his previous marriage to the stupidity of young age and too much alcohol.

He hadn't had any long term relationship after that until he had met Teyla. Maybe, he thought, he should have gotten the hint, that he just wasn't marriage material. Sure, he was harming, and no doubt, he was popular. He had never had a shortage of offers, not even on Atlantis. But was all people saw in him sex, a convenient one night stand, but not relationship material, nothing too serious?

In fact, aside from Teyla's endless questions about Earth, they hadn't talked very much. They had sex, great sex. So it really was him. Great in the bedroom, sucky at relationships – as his ex-wife had put it.

He tanked Halling and left as quickly as he could. It was only when he was back on Atlantis, leaving the Jumper, that he recalled the odd phrase that Halling had used. 'We think you are one of them' – one of who?

Were they talking about the Ancient gene? Teyla didn't like him switching the light on and off mentally or using the gene to open the doors. He knew that and didn't use the ATA gene when she was around. No problem. If the gene was such a big problem for her, she wouldn't have gotten together with him in the first place, he reasoned. Halling had to have been talking about something else. Shame that he hadn't paid more attention back on the Mainland, he could have asked.

----------

By the time the tears had stopped and she had managed to bury her emotions beneath the façade of strength and bravery again, it was already past dinnertime. But she knew that Dr. Weir worked until late in her office as she set out on her way to the gate room. As she climbed the stairs to the office, she fleetingly doubted whether getting away from Atlantis, or rather away from John would help, but she just could not face him at the moment. Determined, she knocked on the door and was promptly answered and asked to enter.

"Hello Teyla. What brings you here this late?"

"Dr. Weir. I wanted to ask you about taking some time off. For personal reasons."

"Sure, you haven't had any time off lately. You are schedule for the mission to PX – 923 tomorrow, but after that, I don't see a problem with you taking one or two weeks off. Are you going to stay here?"

"No, I'm planning to visit the Mainland."

TBC

_A/N: Yes, the action is developing slowly, but we're getting there soon._


	4. Problematic Mission

_**The Prophecy**_

_Chapter 4_

It was past midnight and there was a pre-mission briefing scheduled for early in the next morning, but Teyla was still awake. Her body demanded that she rest, but her mind kept its own hours and would not let her sleep. The events of the day replayed on her thought over and over, the surprised, and hurt look on John's face and she had hurt him, for his own good, really for the good of both his and her people. Still, the hurt in eyes that she had seen in that moment, haunted her. To know that she had caused the man she loved such pain, filled her with guilt. The knowledge the she had acted with concern for the greater good could do only so much to assuage that guilt.

She had never believed in the prophecies of which there were many. Generally the prophecies were regarded as something only the simple minded and the superstitious believed in. As the leader of her people she had spent a fair amount of time studying the history and faith of her people, but she had always focussed foremost on the survival of her people, everything else was a luxury.

Things had changed since they had joined forces with the Atlantians, although they had also had to withstand one Wraith attack since then. But that time their losses had been far smaller than in the past. While she had spent most of the last three years getting to know the Atlantians, Halling had studied many of the prophecies and religious texts of their people. The oldest prophecy that had miraculously survived hundreds of Wraith attacks, moves to new planets, countless generations and bloodshed at hands of plunderers at caught his interest. About a year ago, he had shown his find to her. The prophecy opened by speaking of the arrival of the children of the forefathers coming from distant stars. They would take the place of their ancestors and the great city would rise from the oceans.

There was no denying it. The prophecy stated incredible detail what had happened. The Athosians' alliance and the awakening of the Wraith were mentioned as well. Teyla believed in many things, but she didn't believe that the future could be predicted. At first she had refused to read the rest of the prophecy, but Halling at urged her. So she had continued reading the prophecy, written in the language of the Ancients, the paper looking untouched by the millennia it had survived.

People never consulted her in intellectual matter and most of the Atlantians probably considered her to be purely a warrior but Teyla hadn't become the leader of her people by being slow witted. She didn't have much knowledge of science as her people had never developed to that level, but she had a good memory and knowledge of many peoples and planets. She had only read the prophecy once, but had committed to the memory almost word by word.

She had agreed with Halling not to tell anyone. She had kept the knowledge in the back of her mind. Nothing had ever happened, until today. She didn't know where she stood with John. Part of her wanted to tell him, explain to him why she had rejected him, tell him that she still loved him, that it had nothing to do with him, tell him that she still wanted to be with him, if he still wanted her. She looked forward to getting to the Mainland, she desperately needed to speak to Halling, concerning the prophecy and her initial promise not to tell anyone. Only one more mission before her leave.

----------

The briefing had never seemed that long and John had never had that much trouble concentrating on what was being said. Sergeant Stackhouse was reporting on what he and his team had learned on their initial expedition to PX-what-ever-planet they had been to. He had never thought of Stackhouse as the verbose type, but now he seemed to go on forever about the native people, the trading possibilities, and some ruins that they had spotted.

He tried to keep his eyes fixed on either Stackhouse or the file in front of him which he should have read but hadn't because he had been otherwise engaged. Engaged was not the right word, it made him think of Teyla and the fact that they were not engaged and that this was so wrong and that he had no idea why and that he couldn't even look at her without hurting. He had no idea how he was supposed to get through being on a mission with her.

His only hope was that there were going to be a lot of people on that mission: McKay along with a team of five other scientists, Sergeant Stackhouse with his all military team, Ford as further military, Teyla and two of the Athosians who she had been training and who had been joining mission off-world before and finally he himself to represent the interests of Atlantis. He really should read that file.

He was catapulted back into reality when Stackhouse finished and Weir suddenly started talking.

"I trust everyone is familiar with the information about PX – 923. You'll assemble in the gate room at 9.00. Dismissed."

Before John could escape, Weir stopped him.

"You seemed distracted this morning. Is everything all right?" She seemed genuinely concerned.

"Sure, everything is fine. Just didn't sleep very well last night. He lied, not wanted to discuss his relationship crisis with his boss, even though he knew that eventually people would notice that their relationship had suddenly fallen apart. But right now, he had enough to do, getting used to it himself.

"All right, just keep your head focussed on the mission." Weir advised, not indicating that she believed him for a second.

----------

The mission started out smoothly. Most of the scientists played with their ruins under the watchful eye of two Marines. The two Athosians who were accompanying Teyla were getting a tour of the local agricultural installations, McKay and another physicist were discussing power plants were local scientists.

He, along with Ford, Teyla and more military guard was sitting in trade negotiations with the local equivalent of the minister of foreign affairs. He was negotiation on behalf of Atlantis, while Teyla was representing the interests of the Athosians. As far as his experience with trade talks went, these were going along just fine. They were roughly at equal levels of technology compared to earth, but over the centuries had had far more time to research defences against the Wraith. They on the other hand were interested in some of the Ancient advances that were useful to people without the gene.

They had just taken a lunch break in their talks, when suddenly the floor shook violently. Instinctively, thinking earthquake, John grabbed Teyla by the arm, and dragged her under the table. The floor shook again, much more violently than before, this time accompanied by what was definitely the roar of an explosion.

This was no earthquake. Smoke started to fill the air quickly. John heard coughing and yelling in a language he didn't understand. He pulled his shirt up over his nose and mouth, trying to filter to smoke a bit before breathing it, but it was no use. Like in slow motion, he saw Teyla crumple to the floor beside him, he reached out, feeling for her pulse. His joy over finding it to be strong and steady didn't last long, as his own strength started to ebb away, his elbow gave way under his weight and he sank into blackness himself.

_TBC_

A/N: We're getting to the Prophecy, slowly but steadily. They just run into a bit of trouble on the way.


	5. Questioning

_**The Prophecy**_

****

_Chapter 5_

Teyla woke up coughing painfully. Her throat and chest hurt. She tried to move her arms and legs but found them restrained. She opened her eyes. At first all she saw was blackness, but after a short while her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she could make out her surroundings. She, along with everyone else from Atlantis who had been in the negotiations earlier was bound to a chair.

They were in a dimly lit, huge room with a high ceiling. Men in dark clothes, carrying weapons similar to those the Atlantians used on their missions stood along the walls, as well as guarded the single door to the room. Teyla's eyes searched the room, finding John bound to a chair near her. He was slumped over, head bent down to his chest, obviously he was still unconscious. She wanted to reach out and touch him to make sure that he was all right.

The door at the far end of the large room opened and a group of people was shoved inside by more armed men dressed similar to their captors. Teyla recognized Dr. McKay and other scientists from Atlantis. Fortunately none of them seemed hurt. All of them were hand-cuffed. Their captors forced them to sit down on the floor.

----------

After what had seemed like an eternity, one of the armed men, stepped in front of Teyla and John, who had woken up in the meantime.

"You two, you are the leaders." The man who was familiar from the negotiations pointed at John and Teyla with his gun. "You have come here to conspire with the government. Trading is merely a front. Do not deny it. The government now conspires with aliens while still denying us our rights. But we won't give up that easily. Today we have proven that we are not to be treated like that. The capital city is ours now. We will show to every citizens of Arona that the government has abused us for decades and that it now conspires with off-worlders to keep us subjugated. People will have no choice but to see the truth."

"You are mistaken. We are peaceful traders. We are not conspiring against your people" Teyla said in a calm voice.

"Your lies won't help you. We will find out the truth." The rebel leader struck Teyla across the face with his hand. Despite the pain, she didn't flinch and held his gaze.

John saw that the truth wasn't going to get them anywhere. The rebels were convinced that they were involved in some sort of conspiracy with the government. He had dealt with the deluded beliefs of terrorist and rebels before, there was not going to be an easy way out of this. The best he could do was try and save as many lives as possible.

"You can let the rest of our people go. They have done nothing. They are here on our orders. They are innocent. They don't know anything."

The alien rebel leader seemed to consider John's proposition.

"All right. I will let them go. But you to will stay and you will answer to us. We will find out how you have conspired with the government to deny us what is rightfully ours." The rebel leader left them, going over to two of his men, obviously discussion something with them. As far as John and Teyla could tell, he was intent on keeping up his end of the bargain.

The rest of the Atlantis team was rounded up and led out the door by two armed rebels less than ten minutes after John had agreed to the terms of the rebel leader. Now, they had no means of verifying whether their comrades were indeed being released. John berated himself for his stupid oversight in the negotiations. Weir would certainly not have overlooked the crucial point. Now, he had brought himself into a position where his life, the life of the woman he had intended to marry less than three days ago and not to mention to lives of his men, depended on the word of an alien rebel leader also referred to as a terrorist. He should really have stuck to piloting and have left the negotiating to people like Dr. Weir.

John didn't have much time to contemplate his dire situation. The rest of the Atlantis mission team had just been led out, when two of the rebels walked over to him and Teyla, freed them from the chairs, while keeping their hands tied behind their backs. They were blindfolded and then led out of the room.

They walked indoors for a while and then entered a shuttle like vehicle. John had seen the low-flying craft before while he had been on the planet. He estimated that they were in the air for a good twenty minutes. That allowed them to cover a sizable distance, making escape more difficult. After a smooth landing, they were led into another building.

They briefly stopped, their captors discussed something in their native language and then, John wasn't sure, but he guessed that they separated. He only heard his own footsteps and those of one other person which had to be those of the guard leading him. They took a sharp turn and he was shoved down to sit on a chair.

Once again his chest and feet were bound to the chair. Even though the rebels hadn't shown overly abundant violence John didn't have any illusions about the treatment he was about to face. They were going to question him and if they didn't like his answers they would probably torture him. And Teyla. His mind mercilessly added. Maybe there was still a way to negotiate for her freedom. She shouldn't be in this position.

She couldn't move and she couldn't see. She could sense that she was in a very small and she could also sense that she was alone. Yet, she was not afraid. She was calm. She had acted against the prophecy. Her fate would be different than foretold. She was ready to accept whatever fate the universe was going to accord her. Knowing that she had prevented the prophecy from coming true was enough for her. She heard the door open and heard another person enter the room.

Suddenly she felt a presence in her mind. It was a sensation so very foreign to her that it seemed unreal, but the foreign presence was very real and it was expanding, controlling, calling up images in her mind that she had no control over. Still, she was not afraid. She fought back with all the strength of her mind. But soon she found that she was no match against the intruder in her thoughts. She succumbed to unconsciousness as she could feel the foreign presence accessed her most private memories and thoughts that she would never have willingly shared.

----------

Teyla jerked awake. She was still blindfolded and handcuffed, but she wasn't in the small room anymore. It felt like she was back in the shuttle again. She could hear the engine, and felt the vibrations of motion. The last she recalled was trying to fight off the invading presence in her mind. She must have blacked out. She felt nauseous and disoriented. She pushed back the lingering feelings of fear and disgust, at the moment she could not afford to dwell on what had happened. The craft came to a rocky landing and someone grabbed her by the arm, yanking her to her feet and dragging her outside of the shuttle craft. She stumbled a bit, feeling slightly dizzy. Without warning the blindfold was removed. The suddenly bright light hurt her eyes and she had to shut them, slowly getting used to the brightness of the late afternoon.

As soon as she was able to see, she looked around to assess her situation. They had indeed been transported in one of the shuttle-like vehicles that the inhabitants of this planet used for transportation. Their captors were apparently done with them. They were busy getting back into the shuttle. John was a few feet from her. While she was merely feeling dizzy, John was on the ground, unconscious. Teyla quickly checked him over, but found no apparent injuries. Thankfully the rebel didn't use such methods of torture. John's pulse seemed somewhat rapid, but at least it was strong. There was nothing Teyla could do for him. The best would be getting him back to Atlantis where Dr. Beckett could have a look at him.

They were not far from the gate. Teyla recognized the square from when they had been shown the city before their talks. From the armed men in the streets and the absence of passer-bys it was obvious that the rebels had taken over the entire city when they had stormed the ministerial building.

She couldn't carry John. The only way she could get him to the gate was to drag him. She grabbed him under the arms and started to make her way to the gate. The armed rebels eyed her suspiciously but let her pass. Due to her own exhausted condition, she had to take several breaks before she finally reached the gate. She just hoped that she was in time for John. She had been ready to accept her fate, but she had never meant for this to happen to John.

_TBC _

_A/N: Sorry, this chapter was a bit heavy on the action. But John will learn about the prophecy soon enough._


	6. Worries and Uncertanties

_**The Prophecy**_

_Chapter 6_

The Gate activated earlier than scheduled. Since they had already established prior contact to the people of Arona, the first scheduled contact had been twelve hours after the departure from Atlantis. They had only been gone for seven hours when Ford's IDC came through. Dr. Weir's heart sank. An early return meant trouble. If Ford was sending the signal then the major had once more managed to get into trouble. She called for a medical team to come to the gate room, having a feeling that it might be needed.

"Drop the shield!" she ordered.

Moments later. Lt. Ford stepped through the gate, followed Dr. McKay and the rest of the scientists and Marines who had accompanied the mission. Last were the two Athosians that had joined Teyla on this mission. Major Sheppard and Teyla were mission, as was everyone's gear and weapons.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw that Beckett had rushed to help one of the scientists who was coughing and seemed to have trouble breathing. Everyone else seemed fine.

"What happened?" She turned to Lt. Ford.

"I'm not sure, ma'am. Some kind of political conflict on the planet and we stepped right into the middle of it. We were in the middle of the trade talks when they just stormed the building. Some group is convinced that we are conspiring with the government somehow. I'm not sure what exactly they were accusing us of. The major negotiated that they let us go. He told them they we didn't know anything anyways. He and Teyla are still there on the planet. They believed him, they let everyone else go." Ford coughed. Whatever they had used to knock them out before they had woken up in the large hall was still irritating his lungs.

"Go to the infirmary to get checked out. I need a full report as soon as you're able."

They both knew that John and Teyla didn't have any time to lose. They were in the hands of armed rebels who were convinced they were involved in some conspiracy against them. John had managed to buy the freedom of the civilians and the rest of his men, by telling them that they didn't know anything. The rebels were going to expect answers from him and Teyla. Answers that they weren't going to be able to give them. No matter what galaxy they were in, the methods to make the enemy talk didn't vary much, that much they had learned. They had to get them out as soon as possible.

----------

"You're going to be all right as long as you drink a lot and don't overexert yourself in the next 48 hours. Whatever they used to knock you out, it has no lasting harmful effect, although it is a bit of an irritant. If you're still having problems in two days, come and see me," Dr. Beckett assured Lt. Ford.

"Thanks, Doctor. Is everyone else all right?" Ford asked, remembering the commotion in the Gate room

"I'm keeping Dr. Mamani here overnight for observation. He had a mild asthma attack triggered by what you were exposed to. But he should be fine." Beckett paused. "Is there any news on John and Teyla yet?"

"I'm going to talk to Dr. Weir now about mounting a rescue mission. We might need you on this, Doc."

"I'll be ready." Beckett answered even though he hated going through the Stargate.

----------

Teyla was crouched next to John. His forehead felt hot, as if he was suffering from a fever. She didn't know what to do without any resources. She knew dozens of herbs that can be used to treat fever, she knew how the humans treat fever, but there was nothing she could do to help John now.

John seemed to be getting worse. The fever had gotten more intense since they had been here, in front of the gate. She bit her lower lip, she was wasting time that John didn't have, and she was trying to think of a planet to gate to. They couldn't gate to Atlantis. The rebels had taken their GDOs. There were many friendly worlds that they could go to, but none of them had the resources of Atlantis, most were simply agricultural people.

----------

Lt. Ford and Dr. Weir were standing in here office, arguing about sending a mission to Arona. Lt. Ford was passionately in favour of sending a second team to the planet as soon as possible to try to rescue to rescue his CO and his friend. As the leader of the Atlantis colony, Dr. Weir had to keep the overall risks in perspective and that view forced her to adopt a different viewpoint.

"You will be walking into hostile territory with no idea how strong the enemy is. I cannot authorize this mission." Dr. Weir didn't look at Lt. Ford; instead she stared out the window, overlooking the ocean.

"Begging your pardon, but you have authorized rescue missions under similar circumstances before. John and Teyla may be running out of time while we are arguing here. We owe it to them to try everything we can to get them back to Atlantis. They would do the same." Ford argued emotionally. This was about his friends, he was not about to let them down.

"You have permission to take a team to Arona."

_TBC_

_A/N: That was a shorter, sort of transition, chapter, focussing on what was happening on Atlantis in the meantime. We'll be back with more from John and Teyla in the next chapter. Till tomorrow._


	7. Rescue Mission

_**The Prophecy**_

_Chapter 7_

Teyla could feel the looks of the rebel guards on her as she was crouched on the pavement next to John. They were not firing on her, obviously having been told, that they were to be left alone. Teyla did not know what to do, she could not stay here, John was getting worse and eventually the rebels might attack her, she had seen that look in the eyes of men before. But she could not go through the gate either. She would not give up the address of a friendly world and there was no place where John could get the help he needed. Their only hope was that Lt. Ford and the others sent a team to look for them. Going by her watch almost five hours had passed between the release of the scientists. Clinging to the hope that their friends and comrades would not abandon them so easily, she moved John into what she hoped was a comfortable position given the circumstances. She hated to be powerless. For centuries her people had been powerless in the face of Wraith attacks and had simply learned to live with the constant threat of violent death. She had finally changed by deciding ally with the Atlantians.

She rested his head on her lap. Feeling her forehead, she was relieved to find that his fever didn't seem to have risen since the last time she checked, but his features seemed strained, as if he was in pain. He was breathing shallowly and rather fast for a man who was unconscious.

The sudden noise from the Gate activating caught her attention and made her realize that their position was utterly vulnerable. A few meters of from the Gate was a low wall. It wasn't much, but it would afford John and her some protection in case however stepped through the Gate was not friendly. Quickly gathering her strength grabbed John again, dragging him over to the make shift hide out. Mentally she apologized for the rough treatment of dragging him along the ground, but it was the only way she had of moving him. Teyla made it behind the wall just in time before the vortex of the Gate was established.

The position behind the wall had its drawbacks, allowing her only no direct line of sight of the gate. As soon as who ever was coming through the gate stepped arrived, gunfire started. At least the wall protected them and prevented them from being seen and drawn into any conflict.

She could still hear the explosions of bullets being fired and hitting their targets, but she was pinned down. While she alone might be able to run to a saver position, she would never abandon John while he was unable to protect himself. When the roar of gunshots died down, she looked up.

That had not been such a good idea.

A scene marked by violence unfolded around her. Felled rebel guards lay on the ground, most of them still gripping on to their weapons in death, making it obvious that they had gone down fighting.

Having secured their position for the moment, the Atlantis team started to fan out, still being vigilant, not knowing how many hostiles they were facing. Teyla watched paralyzed for a moment, but when she realized that the men were wearing familiar uniform. They had come for them, she stood up, raising her arm in order to attract attention, but not to alarm any of the soldiers.

"We're here. Major Sheppard needs help." She called out.

Immediately, two medics came running over while the soldiers secured their position. Teyla stepped back to give the medical professional space to examine John, but watched them anxiously. She had witnessed with fear how his condition had deteriorated over the previous hours.

Their position momentarily secure, Ford walked over to where Teyla was standing.

"Are you all right?"

"I will be fine. But we should return to Atlantis as soon as possible. Reinforcements will be here soon."

"We're just waiting on word on John." Ford helped her to her feet. She was starting to feel the strain of her experience as well.

"How is he?" He turned to the medics.

"Not good. His pulse is erratic and he's running a high fever. With no indication as to what caused this there is nothing we can do for him here. Normally transport isn't recommended in his condition, but we have no choice. We'll have him ready in two minutes." The medic reported.

"Sir, we have hosti…" the soldier could not finish his sentence before a burst of fire struck the ground before the Gate. Teyla stood frozen for a moment, seeing soldiers trying to dive out of the way of the deadly blast, hearing screams and gunfire being returned in the direction of the shuttlecraft from which the blast had been fire.

She had only stood still for a second, without thinking she ran for the DHD. A second blast struck the spot she had occupied a second ago. She felt searing pain in her back and pained screams all around her but didn't turn back. Time seemed to slow down around her as she ran towards to DHD as fast as her legs would carry her. She reached the vital device as the third blast struck. Her ears ringing with the sound of gunfire, she started dialling. She shot a quickly look behind her and was relieved that the soldiers had realized that she was dialling the gate and were now protecting the gate, but she also with horror that wounded men were long on the now bloodied pavement. Her eyes fixed once again on the DHD. She was on the fourth symbol as another blast rocked the ground, knocking her down. She came down hard on her knees, catching herself on her hands.

Only when she left a bloody handprint on the smooth white stone of the square, she realized that blood was running down her arm. She didn't stop and resumed dialling. More gunfire filled the air and suddenly there was a rushing sound and a big crash. She turned and saw that the shuttle of the rebels had finally crashed under their fire. But their enemies were determined. Men, bleeding and injured, clearly outnumbered stormed out of the crashed craft firing their last bullets at the Atlantians. They ignored the shouts telling them to surrender, preferring to be gunned down rather then to given themselves over to the enemy.

Finally the wormhole engaged. Teyla hadn't noticed that she was swaying on her feet until someone, she didn't know the man, grabbed her by the arm, steadying her. She looked back, until she spotted the medics, carrying John through the gate on a stretcher. He didn't look well, but at least they were going to get help now.

_TBC_

_A/N: I know, this seems to never move forward, but don't worry I mapped the entire plot out before I started writing._


	8. In Pieces

_**The Prophecy**_

_Chapter 8_

Their return to Atlantis was frantic. The hastened the departure from Arona, the usual, but still slightly overwhelming journey through the wormhole and the arrival in the safety of the Gate room was Atlantis; all that combined with her taxing experience on the planet and her continued worry about John sent her to the floor once the steadying grip on her arm was withdrawn.

Teyla couldn't have been out for more than a few seconds as the next thing she became aware of was that an Earth woman was talking to her. She was one of Dr. Beckett's medics.

"Are you all right?" she asked while inspecting the dried blood on her arms, which were uninjured.

"I hurt my back when we were attack," she stated, recalling the burning pain and the blood running down her arms. Now that the adrenaline was fading from her system, pain was starting toset in. Her head was starting to hurt, she was starting to feel dizzy while her vision was getting blurry at the edges. The burning pain of her back seemed mild by comparison.

"Yes, you definitely should be in the infirmary with these burns. Just stay here and relax. I'll back in a second." The medic hurried of into the chaotic mess that had unfolded in the Gate room as the team had returned from the rescue mission with numerous wounded people as a result of the assault from the rebels.

A new stab of pain surged through her head. Teyla fought to suppress tears. She had never experienced such physical pain. The intense pain thankfully only lasted a few second before the pain lessened again, coming down to a steady, more bearable level. She took a breath, not having realized that she had held her breath during the moments of intense pain. She never had a chance to truly recover from the previous episode when the pain surge anew, yet more intense than the last time. This time, she mercifully blacked out before the pain reached its maximum.

----------

Dr. McKay was busy entering data into a spreadsheet on his laptop when a eruption of noise and light all around him made him spin around in his chair, arms raise instinctively to protect himself against whatever had just happened. Suddenly, the Ancient piece of technology that he had gathered on shelves and tables in his make-shift office had suddenly been activated. McKay ducked as a Frisbee shaped object came flying in his direction, on a collision course with his head. Had he done it? He concentrated, trying to mentally shut of the alien gizmos. Carefully getting up from his position under the desk, he tried to reach for a harmless looking cubic object, but the Frisbee was heading for him full speed again. He ducked quickly, nit managing to grab the cube in time. He had to hand it to the Ancients, the Frisbee was learning, this time, the Frisbee followed him down. As it hovered in front of him, doing something it was probably programmed to do. McKay seized the opportunity and grabbed the Frisbee. Victory for McKay!

----------

Ford had gotten lucky and he knew it. When the second blast from the shuttle had hit near his position, he had been thrown back by the blast, earning him a host of bruises and a broken arm, but sparing him serious burns. He had escaped with a few first and second degree burns.

"You are free to return to your quarters. I'll let Dr. Weir know that you are off duty on medical grounds until further notice. Please report back to the infirmary tomorrow." Dr. Jordan, one of Beckett's assistants informed him. Ford suspected that Beckett was busy with the more serious cases. Some of the soldiers had sustained nasty looking burns and Major Sheppard hadn't looked too well either by the time they had finally gotten him off the planet. There was no telling what they had done to him and Teyla while they had been on Arona.

"Thank you." Ford was glad to get out of the busy infirmary. After a mission gone bad, he needed space to think and besides, Dr Weir would be waiting for his report.

Walking out of the infirmary, he met Dr. Weir in the waiting room, where she had probably been waiting for news on Major Sheppard.

"Lt. Ford, I'm glad to see you back in your feet already. I suggest we go to my office for debriefing if you feel up to it. I need to know what happened on Arona, as you obviously encountered heavy resistance there."

They walked to the control room in silence. Moving didn't hurt too much; the pain killers they had given him in the infirmary were still doing their job. The moment they entered the Gate room, Dr. Grodin called to Dr. Weir.

"Dr. Weir, good that you are here. We're suddenly having problems with the Ancient technology on Atlantis. About five minutes ago, everything suddenly just lit up, even the parts we have never used or never even managed to turn on. Then the shield went up for a moment, them came down again, I presume because we don't have the power for it. Things are running normally for now, but we are having more glitches than normal. Things randomly shutting down for a moment, that sort of thing. Dr. McKay has observed something similar in his lab, he said, he's working on a theory."

"Is it a security risk?" Dr. Weir asked.

"Not so far. The shield has stayed up and aside from the initial incident, its controls have not been affected." Dr. Grodin explained.

"All right. Keep me posted. I'll be talking to Rodney later."

Ford and Dr. Weir proceeded to her office.

_TBC_

_A/N: As usual next update tomorrow._


	9. New Mysteries

_**The Prophecy**_

_Chapter 9_

Teyla was resting on soft ground. Soft – soft meant Atlantis, Atlantis meant John. She had often woken up next to John on one of the soft mattresses. This time it was different. When she extended her hand, blindly reaching for the other body, she only felt pain at the moment and she felt that she was alone in bed. Confused, she tried to open her eyes to see where she was and what was going on, but she couldn't see clearly. A face appeared in her field of vision. She couldn't make out the face clearly, but she recognized Dr. Beckett's voice.

"Shh, don't try to move, Teyla. You are going to be fine. You just need to stay off your back for a while; you have some burns there that need to heal."

"I cannot see clearly." Teyla managed, already feeling the headache that had felled her before coming back again.

"That will hopefully clear up soon. Can you answer some questions for me Teyla? It is important for me to know what happened on Arona. But if you're too tired, it's okay," Dr. Beckett leaned down to her eye-level.

"How is John?"

"He is alive. But he is not doing very well. He's very sick, but I don't know what happened to him."

Teyla tried to sit up. Dr Beckett, seeing what she intended, gently put a hand on her shoulder, holding her down.

"Just stay down. Does your head hurt?"

She nodded, the very motion causing daggers of pain shooting down her neck.

"I can't sleep …I have to tell you what happened." Teyla was near frantic as she held him back by the sleeve of his lab coat, as he was already walking away to fetch her something against the headache. She couldn't fall as asleep from the pain medication. She had to tell Dr. Beckett what had happened, he needed to know so he could help John.

"It's okay, I won't give you something that will make you fall asleep." He assured her as he left her bedside.

----------

"That's about all I can tell you. It all happened very fast. We could easily overpower the guards in the city, but the weapons of the shuttle outgunned us. We were lucky that we could bring it down. But unfortunately not before the enemy could fire several blast while we were essentially sitting ducks." Lt. Ford almost winced as recounted the take to Dr. Weir.

"You are lucky that you got out of it as well as you did. It could have gone a lot worse."

"We have lost three people. Four more with severe burn injuries." Ford mentioned, his voice sombre "Did you hear anything about Major Sheppard?"

"Dr. Beckett said he'd stabilized him, but that he was still unconscious. He didn't know anything else when I talked to him earlier. He is waiting for Teyla to wake up. Hopefully she will be able to shed some light on what happened to them on Arona."

"We know the basic story. Interplanetary conflict, apparently some rebel or terrorist group saw an alliance with aliens as the final proof of their governments was conspiring against them or whatever they were accusing it of. They planned a coup and seemingly successfully overthrew the current administration on Arona and took control of the capital city."

"With the Aronans with have lost a very important ally, they were the most advanced people we have met so far."

----------

McKay had a pretty good idea of what had happened when all the bits of Ancient technology had suddenly turned on, combined with the events that had taken place in the gate room, as well as all over the station. But just because he had an idea what had happened, it wasn't necessarily a plausible idea, because he had no way of explaining how the 'what' had actually happened.

That was, he had no idea until he ran out of coffee. The coffee maker in the lab looked like it was in desperate need of new coffee and a cursory glance around revealed that none was present. Slightly peeved already, he made his way up to the mess hall. He had only planned to quickly grab a cup of coffee and then leave, but he spotted Lt. Ford sitting on one of the tables, his left arm in a cast, looking downright miserable. He had a bowl of what looked like soup standing in front of him, but wasn't eating.

Although he still tried not show it, McKay always stayed informed as to what the rest of his team members were up to when they were not on missions together. The current crisis had distracted him from tracking the progress of the rescue mission. Obviously they had returned, but judging by the look on Ford's face, it had not gone down well. Without asking he pulled up a chair and joined his team mate. An idea was staring to form in his head. If the rescue mission had succeeded, then he might have his explanation. Now he just had to verify his theory.

---------

The injection that Dr. Beckett gave her worked fast. Teyla could almost fell how her headache was pushed back. As the doctor had promised, she didn't feel more tired after the medication was administered. Trying to find a somewhat comfortable position, she went on to explain what had happened on the planet.

"I do no know exactly what happened to John. We were separated by our captors. They blindfolded us and took us somewhere. I couldn't see, but I could feel that I was in a small room with someone else with me." When Teyla noticed Dr. Beckett giving her a questioning look, she went on to explain.

"My people do not build houses like yours, I have grown up without walls, I can sense when they imprison me. The person who was with me …was unlike any alien I have ever met with. Only know it from stories." Her speech grew more fragmented as she went on and had to put more and more effort into tell the doctor what had happened.

"… I could feel it, it was… in my thoughts. I couldn't stop it. I tried, I really tried, tried to fight it… to fight it, but it pushed past me, controlling my thoughts …memories. …all the secrets, so sorry, I'm so sorry" She paused, exhausted from speaking for so long. "They know all I know." She admitted in shame. As a leader she had sworn never to tell the secrets of her people, no matter what means the enemy used to torture her. This enemy had used means that she had been powerless to resist.

"Rest now."

"Are you sure that John… that he is going to be all right? Some the Forefather… the legends, some of our oldest legends say …say that some of them also had the gift." Every word caused Teyla more effort. Fatigue and pain were ganging up on her.

"Don't worry; I'll do all I can for him." Beckett spoke the truth.

_TBC_


	10. Trial and Error

_**The Prophecy**_

****

_Chapter 10_

_A/N: Happy Holidays to those who are celebrating! Since _**_Starstruck-SheylaFan _**_and others asked when the story is finally getting to the Prophecy, it's going to be another three chapters, so in Chapter 13 Teyla will tell them about the Prophecy. But I've already got it written, so it's one update per day._

Lt. Ford looked up. McKay was the last person he wanted to talk to now. After three years on Atlantis, they got along, even were friends, but still, he and McKay had little common grounds and at the moment Ford just wanted to be alone with his own thoughts.

"I see your back from the rescue mission. I take it was a success?"

Ford didn't see how McKay could assume that seeing that he was clearly injured with his arm in a cast, but he could understand that the scientist too was worried about his friends. So he bit back his irritation and answered.

"We got them back, but the Aronans attacked us. We lost three men, the doc is still not sure what's going on with Teyla and John. I got lucky, I only broke my arm, but four of our men got serious burns. Beckett sent me to go and eat something. I'm going down there again as soon as I finish here. We haven't heard anything about how John's

doing yet."

"If you intend to be finished sometime in the near future, maybe you should start eating." McKay pointed out. "I'll get you a fresh bowl. Yours is all cold already." McKay momentarily abandoned his coffee and got up to get his friend another bowl of soup.

"Thanks." Ford was surprised at the sudden act of random kindness. Even after three years, McKay still didn't go out of his way to randomly help people very often. His mind was still either set on science or on himself – or on saving Atlantis, Ford had to admit. McKay had saved them more than once in the past.

----------

Dr. Beckett sat in his office studying the data on his two most puzzling patients. Telepathy was out of his expertise. But that was what he was here for. A lot of this here were out of his expertise, but he dealt with them, analyzed them and tried to find the best treatment for them. Apparently whatever telepathic influence Teyla and John had been exposed to, it had caused some kind of reaction in their own brains as well. Scans had revealed no bleeding or other sign of injury. Despite the fever that John had already experienced when he had arrived on Atlantis and which had struck Teyla a few hours later,Beckett had found no infection, alien or common to earth.

Now both were unconscious and the only thing he could do was try to keep the fever down, while their neural activity wildly varied, for reason he couldn't even begin to speculate about. For all he knew, it could just be an after effect of the telepathic interrogation techniques of the Aronans. Having done all that he could for now, he made his way to the waiting room, where he was sure he would encounter the rest of the team, eagerly waiting for new on the condition of the two injured team mates. He had only told Lt. Ford to get something to eat earlier, but as he had predicted, he was already back, along with Dr. McKay. Dr. Weir was nowhere to be seen, but she had an entire station to command and had requested his report on all the injured in the rescue mission before the end of the day.

As soon as the waiting half of the team had spotted him, they were on their feat.

"How are they doing? What's wrong with them?"

"They are both still unconscious, but they are stable for the moment. Unfortunately I don't know what's wrong with them. Arona is the first planet on which we had contact with telepaths; there is no way to tell whether their response is typical."

"Telepaths?"

"Yes, John and Teyla were interrogated by telepaths. I already informed Dr. Weir of that. Although their neural activity is irregular there seems to be no actual brain injury. That's all I can tell you for the moment."

"When will they be waking up?" Ford asked anxiously.

"I don't know. We're waiting on the results of some tests that will hopefully tell us more."

"Can we visit them?" this time it was McKay asking.

"I don't see why not. You both have half an hour."

While McKay sat with Teyla, Ford sat down at John's beside. His CO looked truly unwell. He was pale, sweating and his features were drawn as he was in pain, even though he was unconscious and not able to feel pain at the moment. Ford could not help feeling guilty. He had failed as second in command. John had once again risked his life for all of them, acting on the principle: 'The leader is the most expendable member of the team' and had given himself over to the enemy in exchange for their freedom. Now Ford knew there was nothing he could have done to change his mind on the planet, but he could have acted faster one he was back on Atlantis, he should have gotten a rescue team back faster, maybe if he had gotten help for John and Teyla faster, maybe then they wouldn't be in the infirmary now. He couldn't even imagine would it would have been like to be questioned by telepaths. How did you keep a secret from someone how could read your every thought? While he was about to lose himself in his dark musings, suddenly his pager went off. He grabbed it and, looking it the display, saw that Dr. Weir wanted to see him at her office.

----------

At Dr. Weir's office he was already awaited by her and Sergeant Bates. They asked him to sit down, then Dr. Weir moved to explain the situation.

"As you know, the Aronans pose a significant security risk. We have to assume they know everything that Major Sheppard and Teyla know. We have immediately changed their access codes and warned most of allies. We also warned the teams that are currently off world that the Aronans might try to ambush them. Luckily nothing has happened yet. But of course that doesn't solve our problems."

"Hopefully nothing will happen. Ten minutes ago we were contacted by the Aronan government. Of course we were suspicious and didn't let anyone through, but in their audio transmission, they claimed to have the rebellion under control. Apparently it just took some time to mobilize the military and retake the capital city, as well as to story the rebels' stronghold in the countryside. They offered an apology and are willing to pay restitution for the damages we suffered. They want to talk to us. Here or on their planet, the choice is ours. If we believe them, that is." Sergeant Bates expanded.

Ford was puzzled. He normally wasn't included in discussion at this level. Vaguely he realised that with John in the infirmary, he was the temporary military leader of the city.

"We invited you to this security meeting as you are the acting military leader of Atlantis for the moment and as it stands Major Sheppard will be down for some time." Dr. Weir explained as she saw Ford's puzzled expression. "What is your take on the Aronans? Do you think we can trust them?"

"Well, I was not directly dealing with them." Ford avoided the question, still dealing with the guilt about having failed as 2IC on this mission.

"According to the mission protocol you were present during all of Major Sheppard's dealing with government officials, so you must have an opinion on them." Bates insisted.

"In my opinion, they were open, honest and trustworthy. I don't think they would try to deceive us. As long as we are sure that this message really comes from the government and not from the rebels, I think we should trust them. Maybe they can even tell us something about the effects of telepathy on people. Dr. Beckett said he had no idea since he's never dealt with it before." Ford said what had been on his mind.

"I've had similar thoughts myself." Dr. Weir admitted. "I believe we should contact them again and tell them we accept their offer to talk."

_TBC_


	11. Diplomacy

_**The Prophecy**_

****

_Chapter 11_

"Rodney, your half hour is up. Time to go. You can come back tomorrow." Dr. Beckett approached McKay from behind, careful not to startle him.

"Okay. But there is something I need from you doctor. Can you run a test on Major Sheppard's ATA gene?" McKay got up and turned around.

"Sure, I can. But why?" Dr. Beckett was confused.

"Didn't you hear? All the Ancient technology went haywire this afternoon shortly after the rescue mission came back. There is nothing that would explain your gene or mine to cause any of that. So could you do me a favour and run a check and see whether there is everything as it should be."

"Of course. If something related to the ATA gene has changed, that is of medical interest as well. So far we know of nothing, except the gene therapy that has any influence on the gene's presence and activity." Another worry had been added to the list.

----------

"I can only say again that I and all of my people are very sorry that you got dragged into this unfortunate incident. We are willing to repay you for your trouble and agree to the conditions that we discussed." Minister Garryn apologized.

"There is another matter that I wish to discuss with you. Two of my people were hold by the rebels on your planet. They were questioned by telepaths. We have never encountered telepaths before and as a result of this encounter, those two people are very ill now. Can you provide as with any information that we could use to help them?"

"If you are worried that your information will be spread, I can only reassure you, that we will do everything to capture the rebels that are still at large." Garryn pause. "The Insightful, as the telepaths are called on Arona are a problem we normally do not discuss with outsiders. As you can imagine, they are a threat to social stability. There are very few Insightfuls among my people, some live peacefully, but others use their talents in criminal ways."

"I can imagine that you have been using 'Insightfuls' quite frequently in military operations."

"I'll leave that question about to your imagination, Dr. Weir. But to answer your earlier question: Insightfuls are harmless to the Aronans. Some of our enemies have been hurt by the presence of an Insightful; they have caused the enemy incredible pain. I believe that answer your second question as well. Since we have agreed to an exchange of medical knowledge as well, I will, as a sign of restitution send over one of our medical practitioners who has dealt with Insightfuls before."

"Thank you, Minister Garryn. Your gesture is very much appreciated by the people of Atlantis."

"As is yours, Dr. Weir. The people of Arona are honoured to have you as a trading partner."

----------

John was standing in a desert. As far as he could see there was nothing was but dust and rocks. No mountains in the distance, nothing. The flat plain seemed to stretch on forever Where was his team and how had he gotten there? There was no puddle jumper and no Stargate.

"This is not real. It's all in your mind." A voice said.

He turned around and suddenly Teyla stood next to him, smiling. He was sure he had been alone before.

"How did you get here?" he asked, getting a bit suspicious. Something was not right about the entire experience.

"I'm speaking to you in your thoughts. Do not fight it. Try to accept it. It will be much easier. You are too weak it fight." Teyla held his arms, looking directly into his eyes.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you." He replied. In spite of what had happened in the past few days, how he felt about her had not changed.

Suddenly, his head filled with pain. Terrible pain, more intense than anything he had felt before. "Do not fight it! Hang on, John…" were the last words he heard from Teyla as the desert was already dissolving around him and rapid beeping and bright lights replaced the soft winds and gently evening sun of the desert planet.

The bright light aggravated the pain, he tried to escape it, tried to turn away his head, but he could hardly move. He was lying on his back. Before he could try to sit up, he could feel a hand on his shoulder and saw Dr. Beckett's face appear in his field of office.

"Calm down. You're back in Atlantis, you're safe. You're in the infirmary."

"Teyla, she was there. On the planet. In my head somehow." John fought to get out the words in spite the pain that threatened to overwhelm him.

"Teyla is going to be fine. Don't worry, you are safe here, nobody is going to get into your head here." Dr. Beckett misunderstood, thinking that John was panicking because of his experience with the telepaths on Arona.

"This should help you with the headache. Try to rest."

John felt the prick of a needle. He recalled Teyla's words telling him not to fight. He did his best to try and relax. As the pain in his head lessened, the memory of the planet returned. They had been in his head. God, they knew everything. He had to tell Dr. Weir. He tried to get up, but Dr. Beckett was at his side in a second.

"Take it easy. You're going nowhere right now. You have been unconscious for over twenty-hours. You had everyone very worried."

John sensed that there was something that Beckett was not telling him, but he didn't have time for it now.

"I need to talk to Dr. Weir." He ground out, already feeling his strength fade. "Tell her it's important. Please."

"All right. But no trying to get up. With the fever you are running, it's a wonder you are coherent at all."

"Dr. Weir, it's Dr. Beckett. Could you please come to the infirmary? You are needed here." Beckett contacted her over the communications system.

"Is it urgent. We're having a bit of trouble here, all the Ancient systems just went haywire again."

"John is awake and he says he needs to talk to you. I think I also might be able to explain to you what is happening to the Ancient technology."

"I'll be there in a second." Dr. Weir replied. Indeed, soon after, she entered the infirmary, obviously having run there. She immediately moved to John's bedside.

John had already started to drift off again when he noticed Dr. Weir's presence at his side.

He gathered his strength to tell her what she had to know.

"They know. The rebels know. They could read our minds. They know everything about Atlantis that I know. I'm sorry I let you down."

"I know. Teyla told us. Don't worry; it's going to be all right. Atlantis will be safe."

John drifted off again.

_TBC_


	12. Dreams and Awakenings

_**The Prophecy**_

_Chapter 12_

Drs. Beckett and McKay were no strangers to nights spent at the lab and this night was no exception. They were glad to sacrifice a night worth of sleep when it might help their friends and meant solving a mystery. Although Dr. Beckett had technically sent Rodney out of the infirmary hours ago, he had only left briefly to get something to eat in order to prevent his blood sugar from crashing, but since then he had been back in the lab. It turned out that McKay's guess had been right. The events on Arona had indeed influenced the majors ATA gene. Comparing several blood samples taken since his return to Atlantis, the two scientists could detect a distinct development. While the first blood sample was normal, the second and third showed that the ATA gene was activated, even though there was no reason. As far as Dr. Beckett's current reason and their general experience went was that the ATA gene was consciously controlled, that way a person carrying the gene could use it the open a door a activate something, but didn't randomly switch on everything when they walked into a room, as it seemed to happening right now. Dr. Beckett had speculated the Major Sheppard both had a higher level of control of his gene and stronger presence of the gene, probably due to having had more Ancients among his ancestors.

Dr. Beckett had also started to research the presence of other Ancient genes, as it seemed improbably that only one specific gene had been retained by the descendants. He had indeed found evidence of further genes that only occurred in those who had the natural ATA gene. The number of people with the ATA gene he had available would never be enough to prove that those additional genes were really specific to people with Ancient heritage, for that his sample population was too small.

But on Atlantis, that didn't matter. The Ancient gene research was Beckett's pet project. His first priority was to serve as doctor to the Atlantis community, only his in few of hours, he allowed himself to research the Ancient gene, in the hope it would com in handy some day.

Now in Major Sheppard's latest blood sample, there was clearly a presence of the gene that he has identified as the second Ancient gene. Beckett had never clearly determined its purpose; he had surmised that it also helped control activation of technology.

When Beckett showed his results to McKay, they shared a similar feeling of disbelief.

"I don't think simple telepathy is responsible for that." McKay said what both of them were thinking.

"We know nothing about telepathy. It's a completely blank field to our medical research. Humans are not prepared for it, there is no room for telepathy anywhere in our evolution. It could have all kinds of repercussions, as far as we know." Beckett considered.

"But isn't it far more likely that Ancient technology of some kind did that. We know for a fact that it is that powerful. We have seen it in the past." McKay argued.

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

"Come in." Dr. Beckett called.

One of his nurses entered.

"Dr. Beckett. It is Major Sheppard. He is not doing well. His fever has spiked again. He is very restless. I thought it would be better if you had a look at him before you went off for the nigh."

"No problem."

Beckett had hoped that John was getting better after his fever had fallen slightly and he had been awake and coherent in the afternoon. Although it had only been for a short time, the doctor had been optimistic and had though that John was well on his way to recovery. This unexpected discovery of the genetic 'mutation'´, for a lack of better word' had concerned him, but until now, the entire thing, had seemed rather theoretical to him. But when he thought about it, the strain to the human body had to be enormous, if it were even able to survive it.

The nurse had been right. John's fever had climbed once again. While it was not dangerously high yet, they would have to closely monitor it and work to get it under control. So far acetaminophen had worked all right and they had managed to keep his fever under control, but the fact that it had spiked anew while he was still being treated with the antipyretic was somewhat disconcerting.

_----------_

John was back on the desert planet. His memory was muddled, the last thing he could recall was talking the Dr. Weird, telling her something, something important, and Beckett, Beckett had been there as well. He was ill. He was in the infirmary.

"You're right, this is just in your mind. In reality your body is resting in the infirmary. But do not worry, you will get well again." Teyla appeared out of thin air beside him again. He remembered, he had been in this desert before. This had happened before. Something was wrong, maybe he had hit his head hard during the last mission and everything was really in his mind? Or maybe he was finally losing it? Or was it that damned Athosian moonshine again? Hadn't he sworn never to touch that brew again after the last time?

"Trust me, John. I speak the truth. You were injured on Arona. While your body heals, I have taken you here." She reassured him sincerely.

"Who are you?" he asked wearily.

"I'm Teyla" She replied smiling at him.

"No, you aren't. You are in my head. You're reading my thoughts again. You are one of them! One of the rebels! "John shouted his voice lost in the endless plains of the desert world.

The pain in his head was back, bringing him down to his knees. Pain started to envelop his entire body as he collapsed sideways to the ground.

----------

McKay had quietly followed Dr. Beckett from the lab to the infirmary. He knew better than the stand in the way of the doctor, so he kept out of the way. He quietly stood against the wall watching medical personnel fuss about his friend´, who clearly wasn't doing very well. John was unconsciously shifting around on the bed, his hair wet from sweat, standing off in all directions, looking even more chaotic then usual.

Suddenly, leaving McKay to watch in horror, John's body stiffened, then his limbs started jerked. Nobody seemed to notice what was going on so McKay called for help from his spot near the wall.

"Somebody, he needs help!" McKay had no idea what was going on, but to him, whatever it was, it looked bad.

Beckett followed McKay's panicked yell and raced over to John's bed. One look told him that John was in all likelihood having a febrile seizure. Beckett was a professional and knew what to do. Calls for diazepam and his assistants followed. Confused and frightened by the events and the ensuing commotion McKay fled to the lab.

----------

John was looking at the sky. He was flat on his back, still on the desert world. The pain that had brought him down was now gone. He was alone again. He felt peaceful now. He got up, brushing the loose sand from his uniform. Looking ahead, he saw that there was now a structure visible not to far away.

He expected Teyla's figure to appear at his side any moment, but this time, he remained alone as he walked towards toward the building in the distance. As he came closer, the building turned out to be a small temple with a simple wooden portal. When he came within ten meters of the portal, Teyla, or a woman who looked like her, suddenly appeared standing before the portal.

He cautiously remained where he was. His previous experience with this illusion of Teyla had been rather painful and he was not eager to repeat it.

"Do not be afraid of what awaits you. You are Chosen. While you are here, your body recovers the strength you will need in the task ahead."

He ignored what she was saying and repeated his earlier.

"Who are you? Because you sure are not Teyla."

"You have an inquisitive mind. You are right. I am not the one whose form I have taken."

The apparition in front of him changed and instead of 'Teyla', he now saw a woman wearing a white robe. "But Teyla will join you on this journey."

----------

----------two days later----------

Teyla awoke, immediately knowing where she was. The sense o awareness upon waking up had born out of years of living on the run, in constant fear of the Wraith. Sleepiness and tardiness could cost you your life.

She could still feel the pain in her back, but it was numbed, presumably by medication. She knew what she needed to do. She needed to see John and talk to Dr. Beckett. If what she knew was right then John needed her help, if it wasn't too late already. There was a good chance that the prophecy, she had been willing to give up a life with John to prevent from happening might come to fruition after all.

Teyla slowly got up, her stiff and sore muscle protesting after two days of disuse. Her head still hurt, but the pain was moderate compared to the terrible headache that she had experience soon after her return from Arona.

"Ahh, you're finally awake. I thought you might wake soon. How are you feeling?" Dr. Beckett was approaching her.

"I'm feeling much better indeed. How is John doing?"

"He is still unconscious. Due to his fever he's had some seizures, but we've put him on valproate and he hasn't had any recurrences since. The Aronans loaned us a doctor that helped us stabilize the neural activity in both of you. It seems to have worked a lot better for you than for John, I'm afraid."

"John is changing. He is still in danger." Teyla stated in a tone of grave certainty.

"What do you mean? How do you know?" Beckett was confused.

"There is an ancient prophecy among my people. The events that have taken place match exactly what has happened, including John's grave illness. If we don't act, he will die. We all are in danger."

"Don't worry about him. While he is in critical condition, he is stable for the moment." Dr. Beckett reassured her. "I think this is something we all need to know about. I don't think it's a very good idea for you to be up and about, but given the circumstances, if you feel up to, I cam talk to Dr. Weir about arranging a briefing.

"That would be helpful. But please tell her that this is an urgent matter, we do not have much time."

TBC


	13. The Prophecy

_**The Prophecy**_

_Chapter 13_

Drs. Weir, McKay and Beckett along with Lt. Fordand Teyla were assembled in the briefing room at Teyla's request. She had insisted there was something she had to tell them that could not wait. She was clearly not well yet, but Dr. Beckett at eventually given in to her request.

"I have asked you here to tell you of a prophecy that has been handed down for generations among my people. It is believed to be the oldest written prophecy that we know of. It is written in the language of the Ancestors. For a long time, no one believed that this prophecy would ever come true, but when you arrived in this galaxy and when Atlantis rose from the ocean, some people remembered the prophecy. The prophecy starts by describing your arrival. It talks of a circle of events that started when John accidentally woke to the Wraith three years ago. The circle will come to a close one of two way, either he and the other Chosen will triumph over the Wraith, defeating them once on for all, or the Wraith will achieve dominance over this galaxy, taking over this city, finding a path into your galaxy as well. At least that is how Halling and I interpret the old dialect." Teyla tried to make sense while getting to the point in as few words as possible. Looking at Dr. Beckett' confused expression, she wasn't sure that she had succeeded.

"I take it that was that was the condensed version. Who is the other Chosen? What about John becoming an Ancient? What you were telling me earlier and this Gift that you mentioned?" Dr. Beckett tried his best to get the facts straight, as long as one could speak of facts when it came to a prophecy. But in the past three years, he had seen many things that he had never believed possible before.

"Start at the beginning, Teyla. Take all the time you need." Dr. Weir said, trying to calm her, seeing how agitated Teyla had gotten.

"I was just telling you the most important points before, the prophecy is very detailed in truth.

Some of what is prophesied has already happened. Your arrival in our galaxy, you saving my people from the Wraith, John waking the Wraith, the alliance of our people, the attack of the Genii, the first attack of the Wraith against Atlantis. That is why I believe the prophecy to be true. The prophecy has even come true on a …personal level for me. It mentions a close relationship between the two Chosen warriors. Both of them are described as warriors by training and by heritage. One of them native to this galaxy and a brave leader of my people and the other as the chosen child of the forefathers, which, is how John is referred to in the prophecy." Teyla paused, not looking up. Everyone knew about their relationship and they had never intended to keep it a secret but she still did not feel very comfortable talking about it to others.

"The Chosen, it's you and John!" Lt. Ford stated what everyone was thinking.

"The prophecy says that once that two Chosen are united in body and spirit, their common journey will commence. The chosen child of the forefathers will return to the power of his forefathers once he starts his journey. An unexpected enemy will awake an old Gift in the Chosen.

He will not be accustomed to handle the burden of his heritage and he will suffer in body and in spirit. The Gift will be too much for their minds to handle and will cause them great pain, but they will prevail with the help of a great Healer and will be able to use their Gift against the great Enemy. In order to learn about their Gift and their destiny the Chosen must journey to the Old City of the Forefathers, buried on the planet know to our people as Athos. Only one of the forefathers or a direct child of them can unlock the secrets of the Old City. The Chosen must prove themselves worthy of their destiny, but their friends still stand behind them even as they waver. They will struggle and suffer, but they will prevail in the end, as they are truly Chosen." Teyla focussed on a spot on the wall, as she practically recited the words, distanced herself from the fact that she was talking about the man she loved. She couldn't bear the pain, not now. But she had to tell them, her friends had to know what she knew.

"I take it that 'the Great Enemy' refers to the Wraith. What is that 'Gift' that you keep mentioning?" Dr. Weir asked.

"Yes, the Wraith are indeed 'the Great Enemy'. The 'Gift' is how my people refer to extraordinary mental ability as such those possessed by the Aronans. The ability to know the thoughts of others, the ability to see the future in visions. To have a mind that moves beyond the boundaries of ordinary thoughts. My people believe that some of our prophets and seers could see thoughts as well as the future. They possessed the Gift as we believe. It is out belief that the forefathers, you call the Ancients, gave this Gift to them. But it has been many years since anyone with the Gift has been born. The Wraith hunt them, as they fear them."

"Wait a minute, Teyla. Telepathy is a weapon against the Wraith? If you knew, why haven't you mentioned this before?" McKay asked slightly incredulous.

"I never knew it to be real. There were only old tales that we tell children at night. We had never met any aliens capable of what you call telepathy until we came to Arona two day ago. I never believed it to be possible myself."

"It's all right. We didn't know that it was possible either. But it could explain why the Aronans have been safe from the Wraith." Dr. Beckett said.

She took a breath and continued telling her friends of the prophecy. "But the Chosen ones are to survive all torment and be stronger for the change. The Gift, will make them feared by the Great Enemy, but it will lure them it the City. The attack will be ferocious and lives will be lost as the City falls for the second time in history. Yet, although the Great Enemy will be able to drive the Atlantians from their City, they will not defeat them. They will defend themselves bravely and the Chosen will stand on their side, the Gift driving away the Great Enemy. The final battle will be fought on the Forbidden Planet of the Forefathers. But no one leaves the Forbidden Planet, not even the Chosen Ones. Their sacrifice can defeat the Great Enemy banishing it for time to come."

_TBC_

_A/N: I hope all those waiting for the prophecy to be revealed were not disappointed. In case, anyone noticed, the Forbidden Planet, along with some other elements of the Prophecy, is familiar from another story of mine, called 'The End of Time' which used to be posted on this archive, but which I deleted shortly after posting because it was definitely too adult in content for an archive that has a lot of underage readers. To explain: 'The Prophecy' is the first of four stories that all tell the story of the prophecy. I first wrote that story of the final battle and the aftermath (That was 'The End of Time' – a very dark story for adult readers.) and more recently the two other parts, 'The Journey' and 'War'. Only a couple of weeks ago, I finally had an idea of how to begin the story._


	14. Discussions

_**The Prophecy**_

****

_Chapter 14_

"Wow, that is quite a story, but that is what it is, a story. I mean there have hundreds of people claiming to see the future, but none of them have ever been able to make accurate predictions. It just isn't possible. If some part of a prophecy ever comes true then it is by sheer coincidence." McKay argued.

"But more than just one thing has come true so far." Teyla argued. "Look at what happened on Arona."

"She does have a point, McKay, and the description of the Chosen ones does fit with Teyla and John with his ATA gene and all." Ford considered.

"While it is theoretically possible to travel through time, it is still impossible to predict the future as every trip to the future through time would alter events taking place, thus making it impossible to predict. Plus we have no indication that even the Ancients ever mastered the science of time travel, nor researched it. There is simply no reason to believe any of this prophecy." McKay insisted.

"Do not all the major religions on your planet believe in events that have been foretold. In Christianity, the dominant religion of your native country, your Holy Book speaks of an Armageddon that is to come." Teyla tried to argue with the scientist while she was growing more and more fatigued. The pain on her head and from the healing burns on her back was growing. As Beckett had said earlier, she wasn't truly up to being around yet.

"You have read the Bible, Teyla?" Ford was astounded.

"Yes, I thought important to try to understand your culture better." Teyla answered through ground teeth as she bit back the pain.

"We can save all the discussion for later, but Teyla need to go back to the infirmary with me. She's in no shape to be running around yet."

"That can wait doctor. Dr. Weir, please listen to me. You have to believe me and help John."

"I'm sorry I'm not sure what I can do to help him. John is in the infirmary, Dr. Becket is doing what he can to make sure he gets better."

"The Prophecy tells that to acquire his gift and find the strength of his Forefathers he will suffer, but he will meet a Healer on Athos."

"How do you know? The Prophecy didn't specify that, you only mentioned a healer that will help the Chosen." McKay challenged her again. He had an excellent memory, recalling Teyla's words exactly.

"I just know. Just like I know that his DNA is changing, he is becoming more like in Ancient every day, isn't it what you and Dr. Beckett found, Dr. McKay." Teyla said, more aggressive than anyone had ever seen her. But immediately after having uttered the accusation, Teyla slumped over, unconscious.

"Get a medical team in here right away!" Dr, Weir ordered, while Dr. Beckett was leaning over Teyla.

Ford and McKay had gone a shade paler as they were watching anxiously.

"Is she going to be okay? What happened to her?" Ford asked, scared for his friend.

"She'll most likely be fine. I think she just overexerted herself. She should be in bed, resting instead of arguing with Dr. McKay."

At this moment the medical team entered and, under Dr. Beckett's supervision, prepared their patient for the short trip to the infirmary. Dr. Beckett joined them, as he had a patient to look after.

Dr. Weir had not forgotten what Teyla had said over the commotion of the last few minutes, so she called after the doctor.

"Dr. Beckett, I'd like to see you in my office this evening at six, unless an emergency comes up." Turning into the room, she said. "The same goes for you, Dr. McKay."

-----------

John stood in front of the woman in the white robe, not quite sure what to do not. He had a feeling that he had to enter the temple, but the woman stood there guarding the portal.

"You can enter easily. Just use your mind and reach out." The woman said as if reading his thoughts again. John recalled her doing that before when she had still had been in Teyla's form.

"What is this? Why do you want me to do this?" he decided to go for the offensive.

"I have told you before. You are in this place while your body recovers. You have much to learn. You need to learn how to use the Gifts that you have received. That's why you are here. There are also some things you need to know for the journey ahead. I cannot tell you, but by using your mind you can learn them here. Just open to door and you will see for yourself."

"How do I know I can trust you? I deceived me before by appearing as Teyla. I need to wake up and get back to my friends."

"I can show you what you want to see." She extended a hand toward him. "Just take my hand and you'll see what you whish to see."

----------

Dr. Weir was not in a good mood. She was definitely angry. She was angry at the two scientists.

"As much as I value your scientific curiosity, I'd like to be informed about all your research projects, and by informed, I mean that you tell me about what you are up to and submit regular progress reports to me. Especially when your research concerns the health of an important member of my staff, not to mention of close friend of mine. I do not want to learn about your research from an apparently psychic member of my staff. You could, no make that, you should have told me that John's DNA was changing."

"Not changing so much, as that additional Ancient genes that were probably always there are becoming more…"

"Drs. Beckett and McKay, I want a clear report on my desk in two hours. Rodney, you can go while I have a word with Dr. Beckett."

McKay was clearly glad to escape Dr. Weir's office, being referred to as Dr. McKay for the majority of it was strange enough.

Meanwhile Dr. Weir had more questions for Dr. Beckett.

"How is the genetic change, if that is indeed what it is, affecting John?"

"It is a stress on the human body, but there is no real precedent for a genetic gene. But I don't think it really is a change. I think John always had those Ancient genes, and for some reason, they are being set off only now. I'm keeping him under close supervision in the infirmary. While he is not showing much signs of improvement at the moment, he seems stable."

TBC


	15. Surreal Images

_**The Prophecy**_

_Chapter 15_

When Teyla woke again, she could tell that it was night time on Atlantis before she opened her eyes. The hushed noises and the absence of voices in the infirmary were a clear indication. Opening her eyes to dimmed lights around here confirmed her assumptions.

She wasn't sure what had happened to bring her back to the infirmary. The last thing she could recall was having been in the briefing room was the rest of the team. She had been telling them about the prophecy, but sadly they had not been as open minded as she had hoped that they would be. Especially the scientists had been reluctant to believe that such as thing as prophecies existed.

It wasn't like she herself hadn't had her doubts in the beginning. When she had first heard of the stories, she had regarded them as mere stories that parents told their children. Stories that were part of her cultural heritage, but that had no meaning otherwise. She had never spent much time studying her people's culture. She was more of a practical leader than a spiritual leader. Her people needed a practical leader in a time when they were chased by the Wraith. When Halling had first shown her the prophecy and she had been forced to realize that it was indeed true, she had tried to do all she could to prevent it from happening. The pain that the prophecy foretold that John would have to suffer and the fall of Atlantis – she couldn't allow that to happen. She loved John and she would do everything to protect him, even if it meant giving up a future with him.

'_The prophecy says that once that two Chosen are united in body and spirit, their common journey will commence' _

When John had proposed marriage to her, she had realized that she could not accept his offer without setting to events of the prophecy in motions. Marriage would be sealing their union and she could not allow it.. Teyla didn't regret denying his proposal, but now she regretted not telling him about her true motive. He didn't deserve to believe that she had done it out of lack of love for him or out of fear of commitment.

She needed to tell him, as well as she needed to tell him of the journey that lay ahead of them, as she had been unable to prevent the prophecy from coming true. But she also needed to convince Dr. Weir and the others that they needed to return to Athos to find the Healer that would be John's only help to get better.

For a moment she felt overwhelmed by her task, but then she remembered the prophecy. It was written that they would return to the planet and encounter the Healer. Just as all the other events had come to pass no matter what actions they had taken, she could be without fear that what the word of the prophecy would come true this time as well. She wouldn't need to fear, her destiny was out of her hands now.

_----------_

John thought for a moment, then reluctantly took the woman's hand. He had not much of a choice. He was trapped on this desert plane, which he was sure was some sort of illusion. Maybe it was some sort of illusion created by his own mind, but the persistent presence of the alien woman made the possibility appear less and less likely.

If she was really offering him a glance of what was going in the real world, he might as well take her up on her offer. He had nothing to lose; there was no way he was getting out of this alone. He was still hoping that Teyla was going to come to his help, as the woman had mentioned that she was capable of doing so

"_Who are you? Because you sure are not Teyla."_

"_You have an inquisitive mind. You are right. I am not the one whose form I have taken."_

_The apparition in front of him changed and instead of 'Teyla', he now saw a woman wearing a white robe. "But Teyla will join you on this journey."_

He recalled his earlier conversation with the mysterious woman. But for now, he would have to trust he. He took her hand and the moment he touched her, the desert and the temple seemed to start spinning around him. At first slowly, then faster and faster, the colours merging until everything appeared sand coloured. John tried to let go of her hand, but her grip was solid and he couldn't move his hand. Seconds after the spinning had started the ground dropped away from under him and he felt like he was falling. The wind caused by the free fall was rushing, drowning out all other sounds. He could still feel the iron grip of the woman on his hand, but he couldn't move or see for that matter.

As suddenly as it had begun, the sensation of falling stopped and he felt solid ground under his feet. It took John a few seconds to recover from the experience, but when he looked around he was amazed to find himself to be standing in the infirmary of Atlantis. The woman he had met on the illusion desert was still with him, giving the only indication that this too was not real.

"Don't doubt what you are seeing. This is real, and you are really here, but not physically. I have taken you here, you cannot do that on your own."

"But you can. What are you?"

"I'm a guardian. You will never meet me when you are conscious, but you will meet me again." With those words, the woman in the white robe vanished, leaving John standing alone in the middle of the infirmary.

John was glad that she was gone. While she had not done anything to harm him or anyone on Atlantis even though she was clearly more powerful than a human, he was still very suspicious. The fact that she was able to read his thoughts with such ease was very disconcerting to him. But he pushed back his concerns and set out to explore his current environment. It looked like the infirmary at night, but he soon realized that something was wrong when he looked down at himself lying in bed, looking disturbingly ill. Pale, his hair much more chaotic then usual, he was hooked up to an I.V. and to oxygen via a nasal canula. He even looked thinner than usual, but that might be the highly unflattering gown, his ill self was wearing.

John normally wasn't the type for self-pity, but this time, he felt sorry for himself. Or rather, he felt sorry for the version of himself that was stuck in the infirmary looking distinctively bad. Hopefully Teyla wasn't too worried about him. He recalled waking up before and having felt utterly lousy, but someone had told him that Teyla was fine. If he was doing as badly as he looked, she was probably very worried, along with everyone else. As if she had been reading his thoughts, Teyla was approaching the bed of his ill self. A wave of worry flooded through John when he noticed that she herself was still wearing the burgundy scrubs that the infirmary patients got to wear. She had to be still in the infirmary herself. So much for being fine. John watched in fascination as she moved with her usual grace and pulled up a chair next to the bed of his ill self. Before sitting down, she leaned forward and kissed his other self on the forehead. Then she sat down, taking his limp hand in hers.

_TBC_


	16. A Question of Trust

_**The Prophecy**_

_Chapter 16_

_A/N: This is a longer chapter, but there is hardly any actions, mostly just dialogue. It's more of a filler chapter, connecting some loose ends. _

_**Starstruck-SheylaFa: **By** ‚their journey will commence',** I simply meant to say that their journey together will begin, i.e. that the events in the Prophecy would start unfolding. Hope that makes it a bit more clear. Sorry if commence was a bad choice of verb, as a non-native speaker I sometimes pick words which don't go in the context._

_**Erabuhikari: **No, currently ‚The end of time' isn't posted anywhere. I will eventually repost it though. Either I'll repost it at an archive that allows stories of adult context such THE WONDERFUL WORLD OF MAKEBELIEVE , Wraithbait or the adult fanfiction-net._

_----------_

Then, in the blink of an eye, Teyla stood next to him, while she was still sitting at his bedside. Only now, the version of her that was sitting at his bedside was slumped over, as of overcome suddenly by sleep, her head was resting next to his ill self on the mattress.

"John?" Her hand touched his shoulder, startling him, he had expected her to be merely a figment of his imagination..

"Teyla? Is it really you this time?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes, John. It is really me. Where are we?"

"I don't know, I was hoping you could tell me. Some strange woman, she said she was a guardian brought me here because I didn't believe her that what she told me was true." He answered wearily.

"I have heard of guardians. They are between us and the Forefathers. They can guide us in dreams and visions. But they have abandoned our people long ago, or so our stories say. I believe we have much to learn, before our journey begins." Teyla said.

"What journey, what is happening to me? Why I'm looking that ill?" John pointed to himself in the hospital bed. He was getting more confused by the second. First the woman or guardian as she called herself had taken Teyla's form, then when he had stopped believing her, she had revealed herself and now he was back with Teyla, or at least someone who claimed to be the real Teyla. And all the while, he was staring down at himself lying a hospital bed. He must have hit his head really hard on Arona. It fit with what he recalled from the brief time he had been awake. He had had the worst headache of his life before Dr. Beckett had given him something that had at least taken the edge of the pain.

"You remember Arona, the negotiation, the rebels taking as prisoners, then Ford coming with the rescue team?"

"I remember the negotiation and what happened afterwards. I don't remember getting off the planet. The only bit after that is waking up in the infirmary with my head killing me. I was talking to Dr. Weir and Beckett. Then nothing. How long have I been here?"

"It has been four days since our return from Arona. Dr. Beckett is doing what he can, but you are not getting better. To get better you have to return to Athos, the planet where we first met."

"That doesn't make any sense." John frowned. "This has to be some sort hallucination or dream."

"John, you have to believe me. It is the only way for you to get better. What has the guardian shown you of your destiny?"

"She has shown me nothing. She has dumped me here, that's all."

"You have to stop fighting her. She cannot help you if you don't let her help you."

"The guardian, you, everyone is telling me what to do, but you are never giving me any choice. You leave me lying helpless in that bed while you're playing tricks with my mind. How can you prove to me that any of what you are saying is true?" John started to become aggressive.

"Don't you trust me?"

"You have asked me that before. You should know by now."

"I haven't asked you before. Please believe me. I will only tell you the truth. Ask me whatever question you want."

"Why are you here?"

"To tell you what is happening to you while you are unconscious to the real world and…" she hesitated for a moment."and to apologize and tell you why I rejected your proposal to marriage. I hope you know that I never wanted to hurt you. I wanted you to know to truth even if you won't believe me about anything else and we won't get a chance to speak to each other again, that was the one thing I wanted you to know. And I wanted to say good-bye in case you decided to part ways with me here."

"Part ways with you? Stop speaking in riddles Teyla! Am I dying? Is that it?"

"No, Dr. Beckett has assured us, that while you are still unconscious and your condition is grave, you are not in danger of dying at the moment. "

"That's good to hear." John tried to sound light hearted but failed. "So, why did you say no when I asked you to marry me?"

Teyla didn't look up when she answered.

"I wanted to protect you from what was coming. I wanted to spare you this." She paused, but John sensed that she had more to say.

"There is an ancient prophecy among my people. It tells the story of the destiny of the two Chosen, two warriors, one of them is a brave leader of the Athosian people, the other is from a far away galaxy and the other is a descendent of the Forefathers. Both Chosen are warriors by training and by heritage. You have told me that your father and grandfather were both in your military as well, making them warriors. My family has a long traditions of leaders and warriors. The Prophecy goes on to state that once that two Chosen are united in body and spirit, their common journey will commence. I knew this when we got closer, when we became involved, as you say, but I loved you. I loved you so much that I had to protect you. I couldn't marry you, because it would have finally sealed our unity, or so I falsely thought. But in fact, now I believe that the Prophecy has meant something different. We have often been united in body, and when we were on Arona, both acting as leaders, trading ourselves for our people, then we were united in spirit as well. I hurt you for nothing. I just wanted to protect you because I loved you. But I should have loved you less and trusted you more. I'm sorry, I should have told you about all this earlier, but I was afraid that you would not believe the prophecy. When I told the others, they had difficulties accepting that the stories of our lives are already written, that all we do is only what's written. They feel constraint at the thought of predestination; they don't see the comfort that comes from knowing one's own fate.

"Teyla, I believe that you only wanted to protect me, I really do. I don't know whether I would have believed in a prophecy. Humans value freedom of choice very highly, the thought of predestination makes most of us very uncomfortable. I was hurt and confused when you rejected me, but the thought that you did it because you loved me enough to give up a future together just to protect me. I'll always forgive you." John pulled Teyla into a tight hug. He had missed her touch in the last few days. Between the rejected proposal, the mission gone disaster and him being unconscious in the infirmary for four days, he had been deprived of human touch.

It was Teyla who eventually broke the embrace.

"Thank you. I love you John. But we have to hurry. We don't have much time left. Soon it will be morning and Dr. Beckett will come to make his morning rounds. I'll have to go back before that. I have to tell you the rest of the Prophecy before then. "

"I'm still not so sure about everything being written already. There are so many choices that we can make, I just don't believe that it is all predetermined and we don't have any say in it." John voiced his doubts. "But considering that events fit so far everything that has been written in an ancient prophecy, I'm not dismissing it. It's just a very difficult idea." John admitted.

"According to the Prophecy; _an unexpected enemy will awake an old Gift in the Chosen_. You have noticed this already. Your mind has become much more powerful and independent of your body. That's why even though your body is ill, your mind is still free to interact with me and the guardian. Your mind is only starting to adapt to its new abilities. That is how I'm with you now. I tried to reach out to your mind. I wasn't sure whether I would be able to do it, but obviously I'm already strong enough. Our encounter with the telepaths on Arona only set off the Gift in our minds. But it's not easy to handle, it has made you very ill. As it says in the Prophecy; _He will not be accustomed to handle the burden of his heritage and he will suffer in body and in spirit. The Gift will be too much for their minds to handle and will cause them great pain, but they will prevail with the help of a great Healer and will be able to use their Gift against the great Enemy. In order to learn about their Gift and their destiny the Chosen must journey to the Old City of the Forefathers, buried on the planet know to our people as Athos. _ We have to get you to Athos. Dr. Beckett can't do anything more than maintain your condition. I have told the others about this, but Dr. Weir believes that it the trip will endanger you further.

"I bet Beckett didn't like the idea either."

"No, he was not in favour of it either. Dr. Weir felt that she was not in the place to make this decision for you. She is not sure whether you would want to take that risk, because there is no evidence that taking you to Athos will help you. The only word is the prophecy."

"You really believe it." John said, only now realizing the full impact the prophecy had for Teyla. For her it was carved in stone and she would do exactly what was written.

Teyla seemed to have read his thought when she answered.

"I once made the mistake of not trusting the prophecy, I tried to oppose it without realizing that what is written is written and will happen no matter what we do. When I tried to stand in the way of destiny, all I did was hurt your feelings. It won't happen again. Halling was right when he said that I had to accept my destiny like everyone else."

"Again, it is very different between our cultures. We don't like the accept the idea that our fate is predetermined, that some of is will be rich and some will be poor by fate and they can do nothing to change it. We believe that you are responsible for your success in life."

"Just because we believe in a predestined fate doesn't mean we encourage unfair ways. We aim to support everyone. But life in the village was often hard, the Wraith attacked us often and took fathers, mothers, friends and children. Believing in fate was one way to deal with the loss and harshness and life. And there were always prophecies, written down by great seers in the past. Most of them have come true, so people believe in them. The prophecy of the Chosen is the oldest one known to us. For a long time, nobody thought it would ever come true, but when Atlantis rose from the ocean and your people came from a galaxy far away, Halling knew that the time had come."

"I think I understand what you are saying. I also see how the prophecy fits what has been happening so far. I don't claim to understand how that could happened unless the seer really could see the future, so for the moment, I'm going to believe in the prophecy. What else does it say?"

"It says that _only one of the forefathers or a direct child of them can unlock the secrets of the Old City. The Chosen must prove themselves worthy of their destiny, but their friends still stand behind them even as they waver. They will struggle and suffer, but they will prevail in the end, as they are truly Chosen. But the Chosen ones are to survive all torment and be stronger for the change. The Gift, will make them feared by the Great Enemy, but it will lure them it the City. The attack will be ferocious and lives will be lost as the City falls for the second time in history. Yet, although the Great Enemy will be able to drive the Atlantians from their City, they will not defeat them. They will defend themselves bravely and the Chosen will stand on their side, the Gift driving away the Great Enemy. The final battle will be fought on the Forbidden Planet of the Forefathers. But no one leaves the Forbidden Planet, not even the Chosen Ones. Their sacrifice can defeat the Great Enemy banishing it for time to come."_

"That's quite a story, but being able to defeat the Wraith would be worth it." John said after a long pause. "Teyla, this is a lot to take in at the moment, but I trust your judgement for the moment. If you believe in this Prophecy, then I'll go along with you. So far it has been nothing but true as you told me. Just tell me what to do next. Frankly I'm sick of floating around like a ghost while my body is lying in the infirmary."

"Then we most go to Athos and find the Healer there. He will help us with our gifts."

"You said Weir didn't want to let you go. I think I better wake up and talk to her myself. You can wake yourself up. I should be able to do the same."

"I don't think that is very wise. Your body is weakened, you will be in pain when you are awake."

"Beckett will give me something for the pain .I know what I'm doing. Trust me on this, Teyla. If I'm willing to take the risk, there is a much better chance they'll let us go to Athos. Now, tell me how to do the waking up thing. You said we had to hurry up."

"It is simple. Just focus on your body and your mind will return there. Your mind is much more powerful than it used to be."

With those words Teyla faded away besides him and the figure slumped over at the bedside of his ill self started to wake up, stretching her muscles. John watched her for a few moments before closing his eyes and doing as Teyla had told him, focussing on returning to his physical body.

_TBC_


	17. Telepathic

_**The Prophecy**_

_Chapter 17_

For the second time, John was glad to wake up to the sight of the infirmary ceiling. He had made it, he was awake. It had worked , just like Teyla had sat it would. He felt truly lousy. He had been awake for less than a minute and he could already feel his headache starting to built up. That did not bode well. At that rate, he was going to black out again before he even got a chance to talk to Dr. Weir about going to Athos. Not that he felt like going anywhere. He felt exhausted even though he was only lying in bed. He carefully tried to prop himself up on his elbows to get a better view on the rest of the infirmary.

The effort to only get that far, left him dizzy and panting for air. He was definitely in bad condition. He spied two other patients in the infirmary, they seemed to be still asleep and both were turned away from him, so he couldn't make out their faces. Good, although he hadn't brought it up the previous night, he hadn't failed to notice that Teyla didn't exactly look like her usual healthy self either. She too had a lot of recovering to do. She needed her rest. And if his condition was beyond Beckett's scope of experience than he probably couldn't do much for her either.

When his arms started to get shaky from muscle exertion, he dropped back down to the mattress. Pain stabbed through his brain and for a moment, he thought he was going to pass out. His little manoeuvre hadn't gone unnoticed. He heard footsteps approaching rapidly and when he opened his eyes again, one of Dr. Beckett's nurses stood at his bedside.

"Oh, you're wake! Dr. Beckett didn't expect you to wake up for a while. I'll page him immediately. In the meantime, is there anything you need? Anything for the pain?"

"Yeah, something for the headache would be good. You don't have to wake Beckett."

"Dr. Beckett wanted to be notified if anything in your condition changed. I'll get you something for the headache."

Ten minutes later, John was waiting for the painkillers to kick in while Dr. Beckett checked his vitals.

"So, what's the verdict, doc?" John asked.

"Considering the shape you are in, I'm amazed that you are conscious and coherent. Your fever is falling, which is a good sign. It's no longer dangerously high."

"You have no idea what is happening to Teyla and me." It was not a question, more a statement.

Dr. Beckett looked down.

"Yes, it's a first. It's the first time; we have to do with telepathy. Thankfully the Aronans have given us some help. Otherwise I don't think you two would have made it. The Aronan doctor gave me a lot of material; I'm still working on it. But it takes time, major.

"I wasn't saying that you weren't trying. I know that you do the best you can. But why weren't you going to tell me about the rest, that I had seizures, that my genes are into something more like an Ancient. I deserve to know about these things. To know about them now and not sometime in the future. I know that you really were going to tell me later.

"How-" Dr. Beckett asked, then realization dawned and he briskly turned and walked away, out of the infirmary.

John looked after him dumbfounded. He knew what he had done and why Dr. Beckett was upset. If their positions were reversed, he'd been angry and repulsed about the intrusion into his thoughts. But he hadn't done so purposely. Beckett's thoughts had just been there and he picked them up. He hadn't dredged up anything from the man's memories. What had Teyla said? . _The Gift will be too much for their minds to handle and will cause them great pain, but they will prevail with the help of a great Healer and will be able to use their Gift against the great Enemy. In order to learn about their Gift and their destiny the Chosen must journey to the Old City of the Forefathers, buried on the planet know to our people as Athos. _John was becoming more and more convinced that there was at least some truth to the words of the prophecy. They could not stay on Atlantis. So far this _'Gift'_ had caused him nothing but trouble. It couldn't really get much worse. He sighed before drifting off to sleep.

----------

Dr. Weir was fuming. She had been looking forward to a crisis free weekend on Atlantis. After the business with the Aronans earlier that week, she really deserved same quiet days. Apparently all alien leaders had heard her plea and had left the off-world team alone, but when it was peaceful out there for once, she had in house crisis on her hands. What made it all worse was that she had to hear about it in the commissary of all place. As the leader of the expedition she shouldn't have to find out about important matters from the rumour mill. Even Dr. McKay had know about the uprising of the infirmary personnel before she had. Now she was going to see number one of the main culprits of the situation.

She had arrived in front of Dr. Beckett's quarters. She pressed the door chime long, hoping that would make the doctor forget about any ideas that he might entertain that she might eventually just leave if he didn't open. After he had rung for the third time, he opened the door. He looked at her, like he had been expecting her visit. Silently, he offered her the only chair in the room and sat down on the bed himself.

"I assume this is about what happened in the infirmary this morning?"

"It is. But first, I'd like to know what exactly did happen? All I know is that everyone is refusing to set foot in there now and that your nurses are running around the station telling everyone to flee if they see Teyla or John. One of them kindly took a break long enough to tell me that it all started with you storming out of the infirmary in the middle of talking to John.

"Bloody hell! No! That should never have happened! How could I have let that happen!"

He dropped his elbows to his knees, holding his head. "I'm a stupid fool."

Dr. Weir had expected a lot: accusations, a resignation, a strike, refusal to ever treat the major again, even the thought of a mutiny on Atlantis had occurred to her. But she had not expected the doctor to be aghast and shocked at the repercussions of his accusations.

But it wasn't about what I did or didn't do. I ran off because I couldn't stand the thought that John had read my mind. I just…just like my thoughts to be my own, I guess. It was disgusting to hear him tell me what I had been thinking, I couldn't do it. I had to leave." Beckett shrugged. "I should have been able to handle it. I don't even know whether he did it on purpose or not. The prophecy that Teyla has told us about, is true. John can read minds."

"How come everyone knows about it now?" Dr. Weir asked, needing to know. She would deal with the wounded emotions later. First she needed to prevent the situation from spinning even further out of control.

"Dr. Woods came to see me in my quarters, he asked whether I was doing all right. I had seen me …'leave' earlier. He wouldn't let up, so I told him. He swore he wouldn't tell anyone else."

"I can see where this went. It probably went on from there until the entire staff was in panic and left the infirmary. By now the entire city is talking about Teyla and John. They are afraid and I have to say that I can't blame them. Violating the privacy of other people's thoughts is unacceptable and there is no way this can change."

"Still, I feel terrible about it. If I had kept my mouth shut none of this would have happened. They don't deserve that everyone is afraid of them. Rationally I know it, but nobody is going to make me step into the same room with John again." Beckett ran a hand over his face.

"What are you going to do now?" he asked Dr. Weir.

"I'm going to talk with John and Teyla and get their side of the story. I'm not too comfortable with the idea, but they deserve to have their say, like everyone else. Then, I'll try to calm the masses, the last thing I need is a mutiny on Atlantis. I'm responsible for everyone, but going against the majority makes enforcing the rules a though game."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"I could order you resume your work as CMO and get back to the infirmary. The only reasons why I don't are the highly unusual circumstances we are facing. Under these conditions, I'm not forcing anyone. But if you could find someone with medical training who is willing to check up on John and give him his medication, it would be very helpful. Talk to your staff, if there is no one, talk to everyone in the military who has had extended medical training. Also, is there anything in the information that the Aronans gave you that might be useful?"

"They gave us lots of material. I have found some reference to drugs they used to suppress telepathic abilities, but apparently this concept was abandoned on Arona. I'll need to look further into it." Beckett was glad that there was at least something that he could do to remedy the disaster that he had inadvertently set off. He felt guilty even though he knew that it would have happened eventually, if he hadn't triggered it, someone else would have. People would always fear telepaths.

_TBC_


	18. Grim Truth

_**The Prophecy**_

_Chapter 18_

_A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. Deadline for my papers is about a week away, revision collections are a day later. Stressed? _

Teyla woke late. Having grown up without watches she had relied on her internal clock for most of her life, but in the last three years, she had come to appreciate the handy wristwatch devices of the humans. Checking her watch revealed that it was already past 9 a.m.. Normally it was impossible to sleep that long in the infirmary.

The morning rounds of the doctor took place at 6 a.m. and breakfast was at 8 a.m. She got up and found the infirmary to be deserted, neither Dr. Beckett nor a single nurse were to be seen. Even the other patient that had been there the previous night was gone. Something was wrong. An uneasy feeling crept up on her. Not caring that she was only wearing the burgundy infirmary scrubs, Teyla decided to investigate.

As she got closer to the door, she suddenly halted as her mind was assaulted by a barrage of angry and frightened thought on the other side of the door. People were afraid of her and John. They were afraid of what they could do. Fear had made them turn to violence. "They are afraid of what they didn't understand," Teyla thought sadly. Their aim was to keep them in the infirmary in order to protect the rest of the city from them.

Teyla tried to shut out the thoughts that reached her from the corridor. The mental noise dimmed a bit, she could now tell that they were consisted of individuals to what had been pandemonium of emotions and thoughts.

Teyla concentrated and tried to close her mind to the familiar voices of Bates and Stackhouse, as well as voices of men she didn't know.

They were afraid even though they would never admit it , not even to themselves. They were planning to take turns guarding the only exit from the infirmary. Bates was going over the worst case scenarios in his mind. He thought about them reading everyone's mind, plunging the city into fear and chaos. But he was also a man of reason; he knew that it had to end here and now.

There was silence for a few a seconds before she heard him yell in a commanding tone.

"You'll all surrender your weapons to me and return to your quarters now. That's an order. If I see any of you again before tomorrow, I'll report you to Dr. Weir. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir!" several voices answered in subdued tone, the anger and fear still in their thought.

Teyla had heard enough, she turned away from the door and headed for John's bad at the opposite end of the infirmary. It always puzzled her that the humans turned on each other so easily and still had manage to advance as far as they had. Fights and argument were rare among her people. They had only a chance of they stood together against the Wraith.

----------

Dr. Weir leaned back in her office chair. It was only early afternoon and she was already exhausted. It was one of the days that couldn't end soon enough. She just had finished a long discussion with Sergeant Bates regarding security in the city during the current crisis. Normally she wasn't embracing Bates hard-line approach the leadership, but right now, some of his ideas looked pretty good. It couldn't hurt to step up security in the city for the moment. She had resisted some of Bates' other suggestions, such as confining non-essential personnel to their quarters to prevent violence from spreading. Bates hadn't given her any details, but he made it apparent that he had already seen signs of violence born out of fear. She had wanted to ask him about who was involved, but Bates had been reluctant to answer. Surely, if she'd ordered him to, he would have given her the names, but for now she'd take his word, that he had his men under control. She hoped that wasn't making a fatal mistake there.

Dr. Weir was aware that she was walking a fine line. There was her responsibility towards every single member of the Atlantis expedition. John and Teyla didn't deserve to be treated like this. John was severely ill and it was appalling that there wasn't a single person among the medical staff that was willing to treat him. But the privacy of people's memories and thoughts was untouchable and everyone in the city had the right to it. She understood people's fears and had to admit that the thought made her very uncomfortable as well. But she couldn't let her personal feelings get into the way of her responsibilities.

----------

Teyla sat at John's bedside. He was asleep again. Being awake earlier in the morning had taken a lot out of him. Not for the first time, Teyla doubted whether she had done the right thing. John trusted her, even though she had betrayed him by not trusting him. He had forgiven her. Still she couldn't bear to see him suffer like this. When they had spoken the previous night, John had been willing to travel to Athos, but it if it was already too late? Part of her wanted to believe in the infallibility of the prophecy. It was written that their journey would continued beyond the current crisis, so she had nothing to fear. But living with the Atlantians for three years had changed her. She had learned that many things her people had explained as the works of the spirits of the Ancestors were easily explained by the scientists. Doubt had entered her thoughts.

"Don't" Teyla hear a faint voice in her thoughts. "Don't doubt your instincts. You know it's true. You told me to believe in the Prophecy." John sounded weak even in her thoughts.

"John" Teyla said out loud.

She was answered by a groan and John opened his eyes. Immediately, he started to try to sit up with Teyla help.

"What's wrong?" Teyla asked, worry on her face, assuming that John's condition had deteriorated even further.

"Beckett?"

"He's not here." Teyla answered simply, not wanting to upset John with the news about the latest crisis in the city. He needed to conserve his strength for the trip to Athos. Teyla was determined to get John there. She wasn't going to lose him.

"Oh God. But it had to happen sooner or later." John sighed. "How bad is it?"

Teyla hadn't considered that John could read what she was thinking when he has asked her about Dr. Beckett.

"I don't know. There were some soldier in front of the door, but Sergeant Bates took care of the situation. I'm going to get Dr. Beckett." Teyla replied with cold determination.

"Thanks." John answered, trying not to shows how much sitting up had already taken out of him. The familiar headache was also making itself know by now. He waited until Teyla had let the infirmary before he let himself down on the pillow again. Only then it occurred to him that she probably knew exactly how ill and weak he felt. It would take time until they got used to read each others thoughts. There had to control it, a relationship without even a private thought was doomed to failure.

--------------

When Teyla didn't encounter Dr. Beckett in his quarter, she went to the medical lab. There she got luck and found the doctor hovering over a microscope. The glass door was open, but she still knocked to avoid startling him. Dr. Beckett looked up and his expression immediately went from surprised to nervous.

"Teyla…shouldn't you be in the infirmary?" he managed.

"Yes. John is awake and he needs your assistance, he is not well." Teyla stated in a tone that indicated that she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I'm working on something." Dr. Beckett said lamely, knowing himself that this was no excuse.

"Are not your patients your first responsibility?"

"Yes, you're right. It's just…" Beckett played around with a pen.

"It makes me very uncomfortable that you and John read my thoughts." Beckett finally managed. He was ashamed to admit it. He felt bad about his actions in the morning yet found it near impossible to overcome his strong fear of having another telepathic encounter. It was worse than Gate travel. Instead he had decided to work on a solution for the probably. The Aronans had indeed the designed a drug to suppress telepathy but had abandoned it because it wasn't suitable for court-ordered administration. One dose only lasted six hours and there were potentially dangerous side effects. The drug was fairly easy to synthesize and preliminary tests on blood samples showed no problems with compatibility for human.

Dr. Beckett took a deep breath and followed Teyla to the infirmary. He owed it to his friend. And he owed them and Dr. Weir an apology.

Once in the infirmary he made his way to John's bed. John who had been dozing, immediately became fully awake when Dr. Beckett had appeared on his bedside. Teyla had wanted to be there as well. But Dr. Beckett had ordered her to her own bed. Reminding her that she wasn't fully healed yet and that he would examine her later as well. Then he tried to put on a brave face and turned to John.

"How are you today?"

"Better, I think. Headache. Exhausted."

"I'll give you something for the headache. From what I've seen on the scans, it's your new mental abilities that cause the severe headaches. The human brain wasn't made for Teyla is doing a little, since Athosian are slightly more compatible She also mentioned that there used to be telepaths among her people. That might explain why her headaches are more manageable. But in the long term, I think it will cause actual physical damage. By long term, I'm talking about several weeks. So far there is no damage done, but we have to solve the problem somehow." This time Beckett didn't try to sugar coat anything. Since John knew what he was thinking, he would learn the truth anyways.

"Any prognosis when I'll get out of here?"

"I'm afraid not. Until your fever goes down and you're in no more danger of having any seizures, we might be able to discuss it. But frankly, I'd like to keep an eye on you while your Ancient genes are changing. There is no precedent for this. It could cause severe problems. I'm afraid you're going to be stuck here for a while." Dr. Beckett explained. Then he remembered that John would find out the truth anyways, he added. "To be honest, this is all news to me. It might take time to find to right treatment if there is one."

"I know" John said quietly. "The genetic change could kill me any minute. That's why I have been considering the prophecy Teyla told me about."

"When did she tell you about? Dr Beckett asked. The only time he had heard about it had been at the briefing.

"You don't want to know." John answered with a smile, thinking it better not to mention that Teyla and he had chatted about the prophecy on a sort of mental plane.

"I've had the same thought. I haven't exhausted all the options yet, but I think we should keep it in mind as a last resort." Dr. Beckett answered.

"I'd rather try it as soon as possible. Chances are that I'm not going to get better any time soon. The trip is going to be pretty exhausting for me anyways, so I should go soon."

"I'll think about it. Technically you are in no shape to travel anywhere. If it weren't for the lack if option and the seriousness of the situation I would never even think about authorizing

something like that."

"Thanks." John paused, feeling already tired again. "One other thing, I'm sorry about this morning. I shouldn't have used what you were thinking against you. It wasn't fair."

"I owe you an apology as well, I didn't think, I just reacted. And thanks to me, everyone is now in a panic."

"Thanks to you?" John already had his eyes closed again.

"I guess, I told Dr. Woods."

"Bet he told he girlfriend, Nurse Johnson so that she could stay out of the infirmary. He probably didn't want anyone to know that he dates a woman who could be his daughter." John murmured softly.

Not having a nurse at the moment, Dr. Beckett had to take care of the task himself and notes John vitals, checked on his I.V.s. and give him another dose of acetaminophen to further combat his fever. Then he went over to Teyla who had actually done as he had ordered and had gone back to her bed. While she had appeared fairly fit when she had come to see him at the lab before, now, lying in bed, she looked exhausted. Nonetheless she sat up, as Dr. Beckett approached. As expected, she complained of a headache, as everyday since her return from Arona. Dr. Beckett was almost done changing the dressing on the burn injuries on her back when she spoke.

"I overheard your conversation with John. He is right. The journey to the Old City isn't an easy. If we are to attempt it, we have to do it now while he is still strong."

Beckett didn't quite believe that Teyla had overheard them in the traditional sense of the word, but he answered her nonetheless. He had a responsibility to her and she couldn't control her abilities.

"I told him that I'd think about it. I'm responsible for him."

"He is aware of the risks and he wants to try it. Isn't that enough?"

"Not in this case. Dr. Weir has to authorize the mission and I have to determine whether or not John and you are fit enough to travel."

When Teyla looked at him in surprise, Dr. Beckett continued.

"Teyla, you know that this also concerns you. You feel better than know, because your people are more compatible with telepathy and since you don't have any Ancient genes, we don't have to worry about any genetic changes, but eventually, telepathy will harm you. The Aronans have a drug that will suppress your ability. If Dr. Weir okays it and you can give it a try, but there is no guarantee it will work with non-Aronans and whether or not you will have side-effects."

"We need the gift for the Journey ahead of us. Don't you believe in the prophecy?"

"To be honest, I don't know what to believe anymore. What I have seen in the past five days is stranger than what I have seen in the past three years. I have to admit that the prophecy is frighteningly true. But we humans normally don't believe things like that." Dr. Beckett tried to explain. "We are afraid of what we don't understand, you have seen that today. It's one of the dark sides of human nature."

"Every people has its dark sides. The Athosians are no exceptions." Teyla paused then continued. "Please know that neither John nor I wish anyone on the station any harm. I will need to speak with Dr. Weir. Could you please page her?"

"Already did that. I need to speak to her about the drug I synthesized"

----------

Dr. Beckett offered Dr. Weir a seat in his office.

"I was surprised to see you back in the infirmary." Dr. Weir said in lieu of a greeting.

"I feel bad about the entire situation. I didn't stop to use my head for one second. I apologize for my behaviour this morning. I neglected my responsibility to the members of the expedition."

"What brought you back to your senses?"

"Teyla, she walked up to me in the lab and didn't take no for an answer." Beckett smiled weakly.

"If only everyone would come to their sense to that easily." Dr. Weir sighed.

"Anything new?"

"Bates wants everyone confined to their quarters. I've agreed to step up security. There was a almost brawl in the commissary. Other than that, it's been quiet enough. Security is dispersing any big groups."

"I have found a telepathy suppressant drug, but of course it has never been tested in a non-Aronan. There could be problems"

"I understand. But if you think, it's worth the risk, we have to consider this. At least as a short term solution. We'll focus on the long term once we have this crisis under control."

"There is one other thing. Both Teyla and John are insistent about going to Athos. Giving the circumstances, I'd support them and also accompany them as medical which they will be needing. I realize that this an unconventional request, but given the circum-"

"I know. I read your report. John doesn't have many other options left and I guess the gene therapy is a rather random shot at getting this genetic change in him under control." Dr. Weir interrupted him.

"Not random, but highly theoretical."

"Then you have a go. I hate to let them go, but we are out of options. And if the prophecy is really true, then we are doing the right thing. So far everything it has foretold has happened. I'll put together a team to support you. You leave first thing in the morning, I'll sending a scouting team ahead to make sure that you won't run into any trouble. You're taking a jumper, John and Teyla are hardly in the shape to walk to the city. The last thing we saw on Athos was a full scale Wraith attack. One more thing, can you page me when John and Teyla are awake? I need to talk to them before you leave."

"Teyla was awake before, you should be able to talk to her now. John has been awake a lot today, you might be lucky."

The two left the office and entered the main infirmary.

Dr. Weir was indeed lucky. Both John and Teyla were awake. Teyla was sitting at John's bedside, not speaking, but it was still clear to the observer that the two were involved in a conversation. They didn't even hear Dr. Beckett and Dr. Weir approach.

"Excuse me. I hate to interrupt, but could I have a minute with John?" Dr. Weir asked.

"Sure" Teyla got up quickly and hurried back to her own bed, before Dr. Beckett had a chance to chastise her about being out of bed again. Dr. Beckett made his way to another part of the infirmary, giving them a bit of space.

"I've given you the okay for the mission to Athos."

"Thanks." John said simply.

"We both know the risks. I wouldn't have authorized it if-"

"You don't need to say it. Beckett told me the whole story. I also know that it either happens like it's written in the prophecy and we meet this healer and he fixes me or I'm not coming back at all. Not exactly great perspective, but it beats lying around here waiting until my whacky genes kills me or the fever fries my brain. I never wanted to go without a fight."

"You won't."

"Take good care of the team."

"I promise. I'll see you tomorrow when you leave."

Dr. Weir slowly walked over to Teyla's bed, still processing her conversation with John.

She had to admit that even after knowing her for three years, she still failed to understand to understand Teyla. She often admired her, as she was a kind, string and just leader and at the same time also a capable soldier. Before she had a chance to sit down, Teyla spoke:

"Thanks for allowing us to return to Athos. I know it must have been a difficult decision for you."

"It has been. I admire your faith in the prophecy."

"I believe it has to do with the difference between your cultures, Dr. Weir."

Dr. Weir shook her head. "No. I couldn't stand the thought that all my life is already predestined and that what will happen is written on a piece of paper. The prophecy you told us about stated that do defeat the Wraith, you and John had to sacrifice yourselves. How can you live with that?"

"There is comfort from a prophecy. It's written that John will live and be healed on Athos. He will. And if it will take the loss of our lives to rid this galaxy of the Wraith, I don't think John or I are in the position to questions that." Teyla smiled.

"I hope for both of you that you're right. Take care of yourself and John.

"We'll be safe."

_TBC_


	19. Coming full Circle

_**The Prophecy**_

_Chapter 19_

The lightening was still set to the dim night levels, when Dr. Beckett woke Teyla the next morning.

"Sorry to wake you so early, but we should leave earlier before it gets too hot on Athos. I had one of the nurses get you a uniform."

"Thank you." Teyla said. The summers on Athos had been rather hot and being exposed to that added heat might be deadly for you.

"You're still running a slight fever. I'm going to give you something for that. I also wanted to suggest something else. I have been going through everything the Aronans gave us and I managed to synthesise a drug that will suppress your telepathic abilities for a few hours. It would also generally make you feel better, since it's your recently acquired abilities that make you ill. And everyone else would feel a lot more comfortable around you on the mission." Dr. Beckett admitted.

"I understand why your people are afraid and why some may turn to violence. The drug is temporary, you said? Then I'm going to take it. "Teyla agreed much to Beckett's surprise, he had expected her to be adamant that the prophecy required her to be in the possession of her telepathic abilities. But maybe she did feel worse than she let on. They were all like that. John, Teyla, Elizabeth, they also tried to make it seem like they were all right and even when they were about to bleed to death, they would call it 'hardly a scratch'.

After he had injected Teyla with the telepathy suppressing drug and had given her some Tylenol to combat her fever, he made his way over to John's bed. The man had him worried. In truth, he was in no shape to travel. Over night his persistent fever had once again climbed and the medication didn't seem to be helping. John had been right, going to Athos was his only option. And his last options considering how fast his condition had taken a turn for the worse.

-----------

Three hours later the puddle jumper sat down on the edge of a cliff. The trip had been uneventful. They had stayed in contact with the exploration team which had been on the planet since the previous even. They had reported no sign of the Wraith or any other sentient life with a reasonable range of the Old City. Still Beckett was nervous. He had heard from Teyla that her people had considered the Old City forbidden. Besides even if there really was no one on the planet, the Wraith could arrive by ship any minute. At least they had to Gate guarded. Now there were going to find out. He only hoped that Teyla was right.

Now that they had landed, Teyla moved to exit to puddle jumper.

"Are you sure you are up to it. There are enough people here to search the City. You need to get some more rest. If they find anything, they can contact as any time." Beckett stopped her.

"No. I'm feeling well enough. The shot that you gave me this morning seems to have helped a lot."

"Good to hear that. I assume to works."

"Yes, I can't read people's thoughts anymore."

"It will only last for about two more hours. If you feel it wearing off, I need to know."

"I could use a shot of that myself." John said suddenly. Both Teyla and Beckett turned around. They hadn't noticed that he was awake. Even during the somewhat hectic departure, he had only been awake for a few minutes at a time. He had slept through the entire trip to Athos. Dr. Beckett had already worried that he might slip into unconsciousness. Now he was hugely relieved to see John awake and coherent.

"It is a bit risky considering that you are still on medication to treat your fever and prevent further seizures. There is a change that the drugs interact."

"Okay. I'm willing to take the risks. Just give me the shot."

"I knew you were going to say that." Beckett smiled for the first time that day. Teyla looked positively amused as well.

Beckett started to look though the rather extensive medical gear he had brought along for the trip. He produced a syringe and administered the injection of the alien drug. Before Sheppard could lie down again, Beckett handed him three pills, a canteen and a protein bar.

John eyed the bar suspiciously. "I don't feel like eating right now."

"It's for your own good. First of all your body needs you to eat and second you don't want to those pills on an empty stomach."

It was the latter argument that convinced John. He unwrapped the bar and took a listless bite.

"What am I actually taking doc? John asked. It was not that he didn't trust Beckett, but he still wanted to know. The events of the previous day were still fresh in his mind. The short time he had been able to read people's minds, he had discovered that there was usually more than Beckett let on.

"It's valproate to keep you from having any more seizures if your fever suddenly spikes again. The other is modafinil, a stimulant, that won't leave you jittery. It will take a while to work though. You should lie down and rest until we hear from the exploration team. I need to keep on eye on you anyways to see how you respond to the Aronan drug."

"The headache's already gotten a lot better." John informed him. He was leaning against the wall of the 'jumper without the intention of lying down again. He had done enough of that in the past five days. Now, he finally felt good enough to sit up for more than a minute and the excruciating headache that had clouded every walking moment since his ill-fated mission to Arona had been reduced to a mild source of discomfort. Still he felt weak and the thought that his genes could kill him any minute wasn't something he could simply forget and neither did he want to.

------------

An hour later, they were still waiting for news from the exploration team. John was getting impatient. Beckett's constant fussing around was about to drive him up the walls. He had been forced the finish his protein bar and then eat another. Beckett had constantly asked him about how he felt, how is headache was doing. When Beckett had started to insist that he should be lying down again, John had been ready to slug the good doctor. It was only the worried look on Teyla's face that had stopped him. He realized that she was worried about him. He had never given a thought how it must have been for others to see him in this situation. He had calmly accepted the facts. His only option was buried somewhere in the ruins. He hadn't considered how Teyla had to feel seeing him deteriorate in the infirmary, or how Beckett had to feel knowing that there was nothing he could do to for a patient.

When Teyla had stepped out to get some fresh air, John waved for Beckett to come over.

"I know, I should be in lying down, and trust me, I feel like it. But I'd like to sit outside with Teyla for a bit. There are some things I need to tell her."

"It's a beautiful place. Come, I'll help you get there. Can you stand up?" This time Beckett didn't argue. In case Plan A didn't work, John wanted to be prepared.

----------

The view was spectacular. John sat near the end of the cliff. Fifty feet below him lay white undisturbed sand. The wave of dark blue water reached up the foundation of the Old City which wound up the sheer rock, blending into it. Only looking at it more closely it looked artificial. The city reached land, branching out in all directions. The decay over the ages was obvious but even time couldn't disguise that it was a masterwork of architecture.

John was lost in the beauty of the scenery when Teyla joined him.

"It's beautiful. I have been to this spot a few times when we still lived on this planet. I always wondered why something forbidden was so beautiful." Teyla said quietly.

"I don't regret having come here." John stated.

Teyla waited for him to continue.

"What I've seen here has been more incredible that I could have ever imagined. The Wraith are worse than any enemy on Earth and I've freed them. I have to live with that every day, but I've also seen incredibly beautiful things. And I have met you. I love you, Teyla. No matter what happens, don't blame yourself. It was my decision to come here to Athos. I know the risks. If I don't make it, it's not your fault."

" I love you, John. You will be all right" Teyla softly kissed him. There is something I should ask you, but I wanted to wait until later."

"Ask me now."

"I wanted to ask you to marry me." Teyla looked him into the eyes.

John was stunned for a moment, the memory of her rejection still vivid.

"Yes, of course." He stammered. "I love you."

_A/N: And here ends the story of the Prophecy. It's deliberately open-ended. The story of John and Teyla's Journey, which begins where 'The Prophecy' left off on Athos, is, well, another story. So are the stories of the war against the Wraith and the triumph over the Wraith. These three parts are hopefully going to be shorter than this first part. I'm thinking about posting 'The Journey' as further chapters to this fic, to make it easier to read up parts. In any case, it's partially written already, so it shouldn't be to long until it's up._


End file.
